Naruto, el Akatsuki de paz
by Gogetta Uchiha
Summary: Después de ser odiado a muerte por la aldea donde vivía, y ser maltratado/ignorado por sus hermanos y padres respectivamente; Naruto se encuentra con Akatsuki. Después de ese encuentro el buscara la paz en el mundo, y para eso no le importara lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo. Naruto/Akatsuki Naruto/Rinnengan
1. El inicio de todo

Estaba lloviendo en _konohagure no sato (Aldea oculta entre las sombras)_ , junto al agua que caía las acompañaba un niño pelirrojo de 6 años, con rasgos felinos, piel pálida y ojos violetas. Llevaba una chaqueta naranja desgastada por el tiempo.

Ahora mismo estaba siendo amenazado por un sujeto sin escrúpulos, que aparentemente estaba ebrio.

"D-De-jame en paz, ¿Qué te hice yo?" se preguntaba el infante llorando, amenazado por un aldeano furioso con una katana.

"Cállate demonio tu mataste a mi esposa, ahora vas a pagar por ello" decía con furia en su voz y con la katana en la mano, "MUERE"

Intentando clavar la katana en el corazón del pelirrojo, de pronto todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Naruto inconscientemente con su mano derecha detuvo la katana, provocando un corte en esta, "Vas a morir, VAS A MORIR" fue lo que dijo emanando instinto asesino, mostrándole unos ojos morados con anillos alrededor de su iris que helaban la sangre. Naruto había despertado el legendario rinnengan.

"¿Q-Qu-qué es esto?" Con terror sintiendo el instinto asesino del menor, "N-No M-Me hagas daño" implorando por su vida el pobre diablo, De pronto su brazo izquierdo se había convertido en un cañón metálico que apuntaba a la cabeza del desgraciado. Naruto con rabia gritó "Shurado" sacando un láser de luz que desintegró la cabeza del infeliz.

"¿Que coño acaba de pasar?" Exclamó al ver el cadáver decapitado que tenía en frente.

No sabiendo lo que había pasado, se desmayó del cansancio retornando a su ojos originales.

* * *

A lo lejos un figura misteriosa estaba observando "Que interesante" Pensando para sí un sujeto enmascarado con máscara naranja en espiral con el sharingan activado, "Tal vez este niño me sirva en el futuro" con una sonrisa malvada detrás de su máscara.

Se acercó a él y lo monto en su hombro izquierdo para llevárselo a quien sabe donde para sus maquiavélicos planes.

* * *

Los padres de Naruto eran el actualmente yondaime no hokage Minato Namikaze y la habanera sangrienta ex-jinchuriki del kyubi Kushina Uzumaki, ellos tenían 2 hijos saludables y felices, y luego estaba Naruto el cual era ignorado por sus padres y en mayor medida odiado a muerte por la aldea.

Los hermanos de Naruto eran Naruko uzumaki y Menma Namikaze actualmente jinchurikis del kyubi, ellos eran rubios, piel bronceada, ojos azules, rasgos felinos (Cosa que compartían todos los hermanos), prácticamente ellos eran la viva imagen y semejanza de su padre, el problema era que eran muy arrogantes, a tal punto de odiar a nuestro protagonista por ser "Inferior" a ellos.

Sus padres lo ignoraban con la excusa de "Evitar que el poder del kyubi se saliera de control porque era muy inestable.". Por lo menos fue lo que escucho cuando un sujeto de cabello blanco estaba hablando con ellos.

Así mismo los aldeanos los odiaban porque sus hermanos habían propagado el rumor de que era la reencarnación del demonio que azotó konoha ese día y los aldeanos al enterarse hicieron de la vida de Naruto un infierno.

Oh, ¡Claro! Naruto los iba a hacer pagar a todos por lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Naruto pensó que había sido un sueño muy raro (Pero al fin a cabo un buen sueño), pero se percató de que dormía en una cama suave como la seda (La mayoría del tiempo dormía en la calle, porque la mansión namikaze estaba cerrada con llave) y su mano estaba vendada; así por lo tanto alguien lo trajo a esta habitación pequeña y fúnebre mientras estaba desmayado.

Observo que la habitación era acogedora (A juicio de Naruto) tenía una mesita de noche y una puerta que destacaba al fondo.

Se acercó para abrir la puerta pero cuando la abrió se encontró con un pasillo largo, oscuro y profundo así decidió sabiamente quedarse en la cama para que llegara el que lo había puesto ahí, después de todo el no se quería perder.

Espero un buen rato hasta que se abrió, y de ahí apareció un encapuchado con máscara, "¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi?" Pregunto el pelirrojo por su seguridad, Con una voz grave e intensa respondió "¿Yo? Yo no tengo nombre en específico, pero si quieres me puedes llamar tobi"

"En cuanto tu otra pregunta, me gustaría tu poder Naruto Uzumaki para poder alcanzar la paz verdadera" dijo con una increíble determinación el Uchiha

"¿La paz verdadera? no creo que algo así exista, tampoco creo que dos individuos puedan hacer semejante acto" replicó el ojivioleta.

Tobi tuvo una sonrisa nostálgica, ese niño le recordaba a lo astuto de kakashi.

"Con nuestro poder lo podríamos hacer a su debido tiempo" Naruto tenía una duda, ¿Poder? además el siguió hablando "No estoy solo, como yo hay sujetos que buscan el mismo sueño".

Naruto hizo la pregunta que le comía por dentro "Tu sabes..." hizo una pequeña pausa "Que fue lo que le hice al maldito que casi me mata" rogando que el tuviera conocimientos sobre eso.

"Naruto-kun" sorprendiendo se un poco del sufijo cariñoso que le dijo al niño que tenía en frente "Lo que te voy a decir es muy difícil de digerir, ¿quieres saber eso ahora?" dijo como un papá hablando con un niño, bueno básicamente el lo era.

Naruto se molestaba que les estuvieran hablando como un paciente de alguna enfermedad terminal, después de todo el odiaba la debilidad.

"Si deseo saberlo" dijo impaciente a la vez que emocionado.

El del sharingan suspiro, ¿como comenzaba? después de todo no siempre cuentas una historia que le marcará la vida a alguien.

"Naruto-kun, como sabrás el sharingan y el byakugan son doujutsus heredados del sabios de los 6 caminos también llamado Rikudou Sennin"

Naruto asintió, Tobi prosiguió "Pero hay una evolución mucho más poderosa que esos dos doujutsus y ese es el Rinnegan, el cuál te da muchas habilidades, Una de ellas es que te da acceso a los 5 elementos básicos de energía"

Se detuvo para ver si Naruto estaba entendiendo, el hizo una seña de manos para que prosiguiera.

"El rinnengan son los ojos originales del rikudou sennin además es un doujutsu muy codiciado pero pocos, pero que muy pocos han logrado obtener" Tobi diría algo que le marcaría de por vida al pelirrojo " Y tu Naruto-kun... Tienes el ojo legendario... tu tienes el rinnengan"

Naruto no lo creía, el no se podría creer tener los ojos del creador del mundo shinobi, el creador del chakra, el que había oído en tantas leyendas, era algo difícil de aceptar.

El Uchiha suspiro, "Se que es difícil que me creas pero canaliza chakra en tus ojos" Pidió con amabilidad.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada nerviosa, "Es que no se canalizar chakra, nunca he recibido un entrenamiento ninja"

"Ya veo, entonces hay otra manera" dijo con un poco de instinto asesino dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

"¿Cual?" decía con duda en su voz y ¿porqué no admitirlo? un poco de miedo (Después de todo seguía siendo un niño).

Sacando un kunai listo para degollar el cuello que el tenía en frente (aunque no lo hizo para matarlo si no para comprobar una teoría)

Naruto inconscientemente poniéndose en posición de defensa, apunto con la palma de su mano al que quería degollarlo y gritó "Shinra tensei". Saliendo de su mano una corriente de aire que empujo al enmascarado a la mesita de noche estrellándose con ella a la vez rompiéndola.

"No se parece al de el" pensó el encapuchado "Ciertamente es más débil que la de el, pero tiene mucho potencial".

Guardándose el kunai en su túnica, se levantó y se limpió los escombros, a lo que dijo tranquilamente "Lo vez ya has activado el rinnengan" agarrando un espejo roto de la mesa de noche destrozada y entregándolo al pelirrojo.

Aun en guardia, acepto el espejo reflejándose 2 ojos morados con anillos. "Que sorprendente" le dijo impactado a tobi, "Lo ves Naruto-kun no te estoy mintiendo en verdad tienes el rinnengan, de hecho lo activaste porque tu cuerpo se vio en una situación de peligro".

"Estoy tan exhausto" desactivando el rinnengan al momento, "Eso se debe al que tener el rinnengan necesita una cantidad predefinida de chakra, y como no tienes control de chakra básicamente absorbe mas chakra del que debería, de hecho si lo has tenido activado aunque sea un minuto es por tu masiva cantidad de chakra y tu chakra actúe inconscientemente ante el peligro" Finalizó el Uchiha.

Pero le faltaba algo muy importante así dicho esto le pregunto al de la máscara naranja, "Si tanta gente había buscado este ¿Como se llamaba? rinnengan fallando en el intento, ¿Como es posible que yo tenga este poder?".

Este niño era muy observador, pensaba Tobi "Si te digo la verdad Naruto-kun no se la respuesta, solo se que lo averiguaras por tu propios medios".

El en realidad no estaba mintiendo; el no tenía ni pizca de idea por que tenía el rinnengan

En la mente de Naruto vivían muchos emociones miedo, alegría, terror y al fin Naruto tenía un objetivo claro el iba a conseguir la paz del mundo con su poder el haría eso sin importar el método

"Tobi" Cambiando de tema tan bruscamente "Yo voy a convertir a este mundo corrupto en un mundo de paz, espero que estés a mi lado cuando pase eso" Decía muy serio el oji-violeta.

"Lo estaré naruto-kun créeme que lo estaré" hablo con total honestidad Obito. Saliendo de la habitación destrozada.

Ya en la puerta dijo "Que duermas bien" cerrando la puerta dejando solo a un pensativo Naruto.

* * *

 **Bueno se acaba aquí el fanfic y espero que me den consejos de escritura porque es mi primera vez escribiendo una historia (Y en fancfiction :v) jaja xD**

 **Además los escucho ¿que preferirían _harem o no harem_**?.

 **¿Quieren que sasuke no sea emo o sea el vengador de los Uchiha? xD**

 **Una nota, naruto no será un Dios al principio que se puede violar a madara y gai 8 puertas juntos xD de hecho tengo planeado en el siguiente episodio que tenga la mitad o el mismo nivel que hidan para que se den una idea. Claro está que va ir superando el poder de los Akatsuki poco a poco.**

 **Hablando de eso en el siguiente capítulo conocerá a los Akatsukis.**

 **Naruto lo entrenará nagato con el rinnengan.**

 **Por último cuéntame que crees que va a pasar en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Un beso y chao chao .**


	2. La union, la batalla y el Conflicto

**Personaje hablando -"** Hola que tal **"-**

 **Personaje pensando -"** _Este tipo si era feo_ **"-**

 **Bestia o Invocación hablando o alguien amenazando. -"Me gusta la mayonesa..."**

 **Bestia o Invocación pensando -" _Mmh ¡Maionesa Mccormick!._ "**

 **Lugares/Cosas -"** _Kage Bushin No jutsu"_ -

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto y bla-bla-bla_**

 **.**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

En una cueva subterránea en un lugar escondido en quien sabe donde se encontraba un ninja enmascarado discutiendo con un aloe vera. Ambos llevaban una capa negra con nubes rojas.

La planta parlante tenía una mitad negra, mitad blanca la cuales discutían con el pelinegro.

"Madara es arriesgado presentar al niño a Akatsuki, por ahora no nos conviene es demasiado joven" decía la parte negra, " El tiene razón es demasiado débil para que conviva con ninjas rango S" apoyando la parte blanca a su otra mitad.

"Oigan los dos; planeó entrenarlo personalmente para darle un excelente entrenamiento ninja, después de todo Naruto-kun va a ser el puente para llegar a la paz" dijo serenamente "madara".

"¿¡Vas a entrenarlo!?, ¿¡enserio!?" Se preguntó el Zetsu blanco con mucho asombro "Eso no sería mucho de ti", "Sí, además tiene el mismo poder visual que rikudou sennin, así que le agrega mas peso a mi lado de la balanza". Afirmó el Uchiha

"Pero tu no puedes entrenarlo con su doujutsu, supongo que le pedirás ayuda a el, ¿no?" observo astutamente la parte negra de la planta.

"Si, eso me temo" respondió pesadamente el Uchiha. Sabia que convencerlo tomara mucho tiempo y esfuerzo.

¿Y en cuanto crees que lo tengas listo para volverlo un miembro formal de Akatsuki? Pregunto el Zetsu blanco.

El oji-sharingan pensó detenidamente, el no tuvo nunca entrenamiento ninja, una cantidad de chakra que rivalizaba con un bijuu (Básicamente abismal), unos ojos especiales que dominaba mas o menos nada, un control de chakra inexistente, taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu mejor no hablar.

Unos... tres años, si unos tres años y lo convertiría mínimo en un ninja rango S, claro pero eso no contando con su rinnengan...

"Unos tres años para volverlo un shinobi digno de temer" dijo madara calmadamente, "Tres años es un buen número" respondió el Zetsu negro.

"Les avisaré a los miembros que en tres años tendrán un nuevo compañero, dicho esto me retiro" tragando el dúo la tierra dejando solo al pelinegro pensativo.

En unos meses cuando haya mejorado su control de chakra para poder activar el rinnengan a su voluntad lo traería ante Pain, para que el uzumaki mayor enseñara todo los secretos que desentrañaba los ojos del rikudou sennin.

Utilizando su sharingan se teletransporto a la habitación que hospedaba a Naruto.

Abrió la puerta y la habitación ya no estaba hecha ruinas, la mesa de noche que estaba partida en dos no estaba y en su lugar fue cambiada por otra igual, y había un vaso de leche y galletas que estaba encima (de seguro se lo trajo Zetzu pensaba tobi) y ahí estaba el pelirrojo con su chaqueta naranja observándolo con una mirada fría y analítica, sinceramente le recordaba a un conocido Uchiha.

"¿Qué... qué mierda era esa planta parlante?" le pregunto Naruto con aparente desconcierto en su voz.

Ya suponiendo que iba a preguntar algo similar le respondió "Te sorprendió la primera vez, ¿eh? ¿Naruto-kun?" Naruto estaba consternado, "Ese es Zetsu, miembro de Akatsuki veo que finalmente ya se conocieron".

"Maldición por un momento pensé que me iba a comer" A tobi le recorría una gota gigante en la cabeza.

Naruto además se había percatado de algo, "¿Akatsuki? Apuesto a que son unas especie rara de mercenarios o algo así"

"Si... pero no, Akatsuki es una organización conformada por ninjas rango S. En cierto modo ellos ahora hacen encargos para llenar la cartera de la organización, pero no siempre van a hacer eso..." Tobi tenía un hilo de misterio.

Naruto pensaba " _¿Que me va a decir que está tan misterioso?_ " observando su máscara inexpresiva. La primera vez que lo vio quería saber quien o que está detrás de la máscara, ciertamente era muy misterioso.

Tobi continuó, "Después de hayamos obtenido los fondos necesarios para nuestro siguiente movimiento... Procederemos a capturar todas las bestias con colas". Naruto ya veía venir lo que le iba a decir, "Y cómo sabrás de primera mano tus hermanos son los jinchurikis del Kyubi, y debemos sacar su bestias con colas de su interior... asesinando los en el proceso" finalizó esperando una reacción violenta por parte del uzumaki.

Naruto preguntó con desgano "¿Y para qué necesitas las bestias con colas?.

El comportamiento del oji-violeta tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha, Tobi ignoro la pregunta del pelirrojo para contra preguntarle "¿No te molesta en lo absoluto que vayamos a matar a tus hermanos?".

Naruto suspiro pesadamente "Yo no los considero mis hermanos por todo lo que me han hecho sufrir; sin embargo me dolería su posible muerte ya que son seres humanos, pero después de todo es un sacrificio para un bien mayor"

Tobi se sorprendió el niño con tan solo 6 años le recordaba la manera filosófica de pensar de Madara Uchiha, Naruto no era un niño muy común de ver...

Naruto volvió a preguntarle con fastidio, "Me harías el favor de responder, ¿para qué necesitas las bestias con colas?"

Tobi aun sorprendido comento "Naruto-kun créeme cuando te digo que hasta que no te unas a Akatsuki formalmente no te lo podré decir". El enmascarado no podía decírselo tan rápido primero tendría que ganarse su confianza.

Naruto asintió en aprobación, no le podías confiar un secreto a un niño de 6 años que apenas acabas de conocer; a él le pareció lo más lógico. Igualmente se iba a enterar tarde o temprano (más tarde que temprano) pero de todos modos iba a obtener esa información.

Naruto lo miro unos segundos más, aprobando su decisión con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, después pregunto "¿Y que tendrían que hacer para poder unirme a tu organización paramilitar?".

El pelinegro sonrío detrás de la máscara, todo le estaba saliendo a pedir de boca "Por ahora eres muy débil, te voy a entrenar para que seas un shinobi poderoso y puedas colaborar con el objetivo de Akatsuki"

Naruto al instante replicó de forma apenada "¿Pero a ti te gustaría entrenar a este demonio?" respondió bajando la mirada al suelo.

Naruto por primera vez en su vida había alguien que le importara lo que le pasara aunque no conociera su identidad o su cara, se había encariñado con el en escaso tiempo; el pelirrojo no quería que gastara su tiempo en el.

Tobi pensaba " _Pobre Naruto-kun el ha pasado por mucho dolor desde golpizas entre los aldeanos de esa maldita aldea, hasta ser ignorados por sus progenitores, que triste había sido la vida de este inocente niño_ ". Sacando una apenas visible lágrima de su único ojo.

"Naruto-kun créeme cuando te digo que los únicos demonios son los que te llaman por ese vulgar título" Naruto se quedó atónito levantando la mirada del suelo y mirándolo con ojos llenos de esperanza, tobi prosiguió "A lo que me refiero es que eres valioso para mí y por eso tomo la decisión personal de entrenarte"

Naruto sonrío de la manera más feliz posible, en ese momento se acercó al enmascarado y lo abrazo.

Tobi se sentía confundido al sentir los brazos diminutos del menor, no habiendo recibido alguna muestra de afecto en años era obvio que un sujeto como el se iba a confundir. El correspondió torpemente a el abrazo levantando su brazos lentamente hacía el pelirojo.

Así permanecieron unos segundos ante de que el ojivioleta rompiera el silencio "¿Y cuando me entrenas?" decía aun abrazado.

"Bueno ahora mismo comenzamos" dijo el Uchiha separándose del niño. "Supongo que no tienes problema con eso, ¿no?".

"Claro, que no tengo ningún problema con eso" Naruto estaba ansioso de poder ser un ninja muy poderoso.

Tobi por su parte sacó un papel de 2 metros y le empezó a leer al rubio, " Bueno Naruto-kun esto es lo que te voy a enseñar". Mientras Naruto agarraba sus galletas y su vaso de leche.

"Genjutsu: Genjutsus de alto nivel para usarlo tanto ofensivamente como defensivamente, debido a tu grande chakra se te va a dificultar más pero ya solucionaremos ese percance.

Ninjutsu: Ninjutsus de todos los niveles y ambas naturalezas de chakra, esto va a ser muy fácil para ti por tu grande reservas de chakra.

Taijutsu: Todos los estilos conocidos del taijutsu para que puedas crear el tuyo propio.

Estrategias en la batalla y como tienes que actuar en esta.

Manipulación del chakra: Esto va a ser difícil, muy difícil porque tu chakra era tan masivo que era 60 veces más que un uzumaki promedio.

Lo básico de kenjutsu y un poco de fuinjutsu por si lo necesitas una que u otra vez, si quieres entrenarlo a fondo tendrás que conseguir un maestro mejor que yo".

Y por último aprender a dominar tu rinnengan, yo no te puedo ayudar con esto, pero conozco a alguien que si"

Guardando el papel en su bolsillo "y dime ¿tienes alguna objeción?" pregunto curioso el pelinegro.

"No, no, no, no así esta bien" respondió instantáneamente abrumado por lo que tenia que aprender; realmente la iba a pasar mal.

"Muy bien sígueme naruto" Dijo tobi con tono de autoridad, "Voy detrás de ti" siguiendo detrás al Uchiha.

Tobi observo la chaqueta de Naruto y dijo con molestia "Naruto-kun tienes que quitarte esa chaqueta fea el naranja no es un buen color que sirva muy bien con un ninja" Naruto asintió felizmente a lo que agrego "Claro, ya me quitaré esta chaqueta sucia"

Desapareciendo el dúo detrás de un pasillo oscuro.

 **.**

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **.**

 _ **3 años después**_

En una aldea donde siempre llovía, más específicamente en la torre más alta de la aldea se encontraban 3 sujetos platicando.

La sala dentro de la torre tenía paredes grises y el suelo era grisáceo igual que la pared con suciedad y polvo en este. Había una puerta grande de madera roja que destaca al fondo.

El más pequeño de los tres estaba vestido con un chaleco jounin gris y pantalón ambu, además tenía una musculatura prominente, pero no tan exagerada. La cabellera pelirroja la tenía un poco más larga que cuando era más pequeño. Su mirada reflejaba la experiencia en la batalla que había adquirido hasta este momento.

Los adultos eran un pelinaranja con piercings en la nariz, el increíblemente tenía el rinnengan en sus ojos. La segunda era una peliazul con ojos ámbar. Ambos tenían la capa negra con nubes rojas de Akatsuki.

La identificada como konan hablo "Bueno Naruto-kun ya pain te ha enseñado todo lo referente al rinnengan, el no tiene nada mas que enseñarte".

"Gracias Pain-sama" dijo, haciendo una reverencia agradecido; ahora gracias a el tenía a su disposición todos las técnicas sobre el rinnengan.

Era el turno de hablar del susodicho Pain "De nada Naruto, te he entrenado por mucho tiempo para lograr un objetivo en común, espero que sepas cual es" Dijo con una mirada severa.

Naruto como si lo hubieran programado respondió "Conseguir la paz en todo el mundo" con unos ojos carentes de emociones.

El pelinaranja con una casi sonrisa satisfecha le felicito "Exacto, gracias a tu poder la paz se acercara mas rápido a este mundo" El pelirrojo sin cambiar su mirada respondió "Gracias Pain-sama".

En realidad el lo había entrenado porque su manera de pensar se asemejaba a la de Yahiko. Además ellos dos sufrieron mucho a causa del dolor que había provocado este mundo. Ellos dos buscaban lo mismo un mundo libre de dolor.

"Bueno Naruto-kun gracias a tus esfuerzos, eres digno de poder unirte a Akatsuki, ya que aunque seas solo un crio eres capaz de asesinar un kage" Dijo la peliazul felicitándolo por su grandes logros en 3 años.

Naruto estaba emocionado por esto, el había esperado 3 dolorosos años de torturas y sufrimiento para eso, al fin lo iba a lograr obviamente el debe de estar emocionado.

En ese momento apareció un torbellino en la sala, la cual traía una persona dentro con una capa de Akatsuki.

"¡Madara! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" Pregunto Naruto sorprendido. (El lo llamaba así en público por petición de este).

"La misma pregunta te la hago yo, Madara..." Pregunto el "dios" molesto, el no esperaba para nada que el apareciera aqui. La bella angel se mantenía al margen

"¿Qué acaso no puedo ver a mi Uzumaki favorito?" Exclamo tobi dando una pequeña carcajada. Konan y Pain notaron esa referencia.

"No, no puedes ya que hoy es un día importante, hoy va a ser presentado a Akatsuki. Sin embargo creo yo que el hecho de que tu estes aqui perjudica a Naruto negativamente" Argumento el pelinaranja.

"Madara, ¿viniste a apoyarlo?", Pregunto la peliazul con una ceja levantada. Ella no esperaba para nada eso.

"Ni te lo creas Konan, yo solo vengo a darle un regalo para que recuerde su unión con Akatsuki" Respondió con tono tranquilo.

Antes de que ninguno preguntara cual era el regalo, de su ojo materializo un anillo con un kanji escrito que significaba "Vacío", se lo lanzo a Naruto atrapándolo. El se lo puso en su dedo meñique izquierdo

"¡Madara! ¿como le quitaste el anillo a esa serpiente traidora?" Pregunto Pain con curiosidad y asombro. Esto iba a facilitar todo en muchos aspectos. Konan se preguntaba lo mismo.

"El anillo días antes de que se desertara Orochimaru se podría decir que era falso, tenía una leve sospecha de que iba a abandonarnos, básicamente fue por haber atacado a Itachi. Itachi en acto de bondad me entrego el anillo después de cortarle la mano y le hizo creer que todavía lo conservaba con un genjutsu, supongo yo que ahora ya se entero de la trampa" Explico el Uchiha con un aire superioridad.

"¿Y entonces porque no nos dijiste?" Preguntó la ángel extrañada

"¿Que acaso yo no puedo tener mis secretos?

" _Maldito Madara_ " Pensó Pain, el Dios sabía muy bien que no se podía fiar de el ni un pelo.

Por otra parte Naruto recordaba el nombre de Itachi… Itachi, ¿Itachi?, ¿De donde había escuchado ese nombre? Hasta que se le vino a la cabeza ¡Itachi Uchiha!, según recordaba Tobi le había contado sobre ese hombre, el había masacrado a su mismo clan, y iba a ser supuestamente parte de Akatsuki.

"Madara, ¿me estás diciendo que Itachi Uchiha del clan del sharingan le ha dado su merecido a ese tal Orochimaru?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Elementalmente si"

"Entonces ese Orochimaru, ¿sigue vivo?"

"Si desgraciadamente está vivo, ¿Por qué preguntas?" Pregunto curioso

"Orochimaru ya puede contar sus días" Naruto hablo con un tono leve de odio pero calmado "Nadie traiciona a Akatsuki y sale bien parado. En mi opinión Itachi fue muy leve" Dijo el Uzumaki.

Madara, Konan y Pain tuvieron varias reacciones, por su lado Madara veía esto como una gran oportunidad. La peliazul veía muy curiosa la promesa que Naruto acaba de prometer, ella tenía la leve sospecha de que algún día la iba a cumplir.

El uzumaki que controlaba a Pain tenía una sonrisa sincera, es esa la razón de porque el quería que se uniera a akatsuki. Con una emoción impropia de él le dijo "Naruto no tengo dudas de que vas a cumplir tu palabra…" Pain miró unos momentos a Konan antes de seguir hablando "Has aprendido todo tipo de ninjutsus pasando por todos los tipos elementales. Tu genjutsu es comparable al de un Uchiha experto gracias a Madara.

Tu taijutsu es digno de admirar, ya que tus golpes son tan fuertes que logran dislocar huesos.

Tu control de chakra es nivel chunnin considerando que prácticamente eres una bestia con cola es un gran logro.

A parte eres un gran estratega en batalla comprobado de primera mano por mí cuando te veía hacer misiones que mandaba yo.

Y finalmente te has provisto de todo mi conocimiento en cuanto el rinnegan, has mejorado mucho en todos los caminos de este."

Antes de Naruto le agradeciera o dijera algo, Pain se adelanto y señalo la puerta "En esa puerta están todos los miembros de Akatsuki esperando un nuevo compañero, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Quisieras ser ese miembro faltante?"

Naruto no se inmuto, el ya esperaba este día desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¡Si Pain-Sama!"

"Muy bien, acompáñame" Dijo el con Konan y Naruto detrás de su espalda.

Konan antes miro a Madara y pregunto "¿Madara, nos sigues?"

"No, ya mis asuntos acaban aquí" Desapareciendo en un torbellino rapidamente.

Aunque no lo demostrara el estaba orgullo del pelirrojo. El consideraba al hijo de su sensei como un ser querido; en primer momento en que lo vio tenía planeado utilizarlo como una herramienta más como a tanto que había manipulado. Simplemente (Aunque nunca lo admitiera) se había encariñado con el ojivioleta cosa que él se recriminaba día a día.

El trió abrió la puerta para encontrarse una escalera de caracol que dirigía al siguiente piso. Mientras subían naruto pensaba en su vida, todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar aquí. Tanto esfuerzo para llegar a este día. Naruto Uzumaki estaba emocionado, claro que él no lo demostraba.

Finalmente llegó el momento de plantar cara a sus nuevos compañeros. La lúgubre habitación contenía a unos adultos tan amenazantes que se sentía indefenso, aunque claro una de las lecciones de Madara era no demostrar debilidad por lo cual se mantuvo rígido.

Konan que tenía experiencia con los sentimientos de la gente vio a Naruto intentar no ser amedrentado por lo cual le susurro en voz baja "Tranquilo Naruto-kun tu puedes con ello"

Esta palabra causaron un cierto relajo en el pelirrojo; el con una mirada le agradeció. Ahora se dispuso a observar a sus nuevos "amigos"

Al primero que identificó fue al traidor del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Él tenía pelo negro que le llegaba a las mejillas. Sus ojos rojos que lo observaban eran tan amenazantes que le entraba un escalofrío en el cuerpo.

El segundo que mas cercano a este era un poco raro de describir... el era una especie de tiburón hombre, el además era muy alto, el le dedicaba una sonrisa siniestra con unos dientes afilados como tiburones. La piel de este era un azul pálido y además cargaba una enorme espada en su espalda tan grande como Naruto.

Después dirigió su vista un pelirrojo que no parecía un humano, su mirada era como la de un cadáver. Por otro lado estaba un rubio con cabello largo que le sonreía juguetonamente, Naruto observó en un destello una boca que tenía en su mano. " _¿¡Que demonios!?_ "

El 2do más alto tenía una especie de máscara que cubría en toda su totalidad su rostro. El cargaba un maletín y una mirada como si tuviera el otras cosas mejor que hacer. (Naruto supuso que a ese hombre le interesa más el material que la vida misma

Y por último estaba un maníaco que según la perspectiva de Naruto no estaba en todos sus cabales. Tenía el cabello medio largo de color plata peinado hacia atrás, y unos ojos morados. El conservaba en su rostro una sonrisa homicida intentando intimidar al pelirrojo.

También estaba zetsu que era el mas anormal de todos. Aunque no le dedicó mucho tiempo ya que lo conocía de antes.

En total eran 10 los que formaban Akatsuki (Contando a Pain, Konan y el).

"Lidersito-sama, por jashin-sama ¿quien es este mocoso?"

"Hidan callate; pero es verdad, ¿Quien es el niño?" dijo el de la máscara mientras escuchaba maldiciones y insultos del nombrado Hidan.

"El es Naruto, un nuevo miembro de Akatsuki" dijo serenamente el líder de la organización.

"¿¡Tan joven!? eso no es posible ¡Mmh!" hablo el rubio.

"Concuerdo con el artista fracasado" apoyo el pelirrojo al rubio. Oyéndose un "Oye" de fondo.

"Sasori, Deidara, Naruto me ha demostrado a mi que es capaz de unirse a Akatsuki, el ya básicamente es un ninja rango S"

Zetsu blanco hablo "Yo les puedo asegurar eso" Recordando el entrenamiento de Naruto con un poco de nostalgia.

"Además el es un Uzumaki con reservas enormes, de hecho son más grandes que las tuyas Kisame" Argumento la peliazul.

"No creo... ¡Eso lo tendré que ver yo!" Dijo el tiburón emocionado.

El pelinegro que llevaba callado mucho tiempo hablo, "Según hasta yo se tengo entendido que los Uzumakis están extintos a excepción de la esposa del Yondaime de Konoha".

"Si... es cierto... lo que sucede es que Naruto es hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato namikaze". No sabia la reacción que iba a causar en su organización.

Algunos abrieron los ojos de manera ridícula, otros simplemente no se lo creían, uno solo no tuvo ninguna reacción.

Naruto no le molestaba en lo absoluto que le dijeran su origen a unos desconocidos, después de todo su cabeza se haría famosa en todo el continente por lo cual sus progenitores los sabrían todos.

"Supongo que el joven Naruto-kun esta aquí bajo su propia voluntad ¿no?" Pregunto el Uchiha

"Naruto ha entendido el verdadero significado de la paz, así que por lo tanto si" explico el pelinaranja.

Naruto estaba cansado de tanta habladurías innecesarias, el miedo (a costa de una palabra mejor) se había disuelto hace un rato.

"¿Me pueden dar mi capa para que me pueda ir?"

"El niño tiene huevos... Me gusta" Exclamó entusiasmado Kisame.

Pain suspiro, el comportamiento de ese Uzumaki era algo digno de cuestionar "Naruto, acércate" Lo mando a llamar, el pelirrojo se acercó con cautela, ya en frente le dijo "Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Prometes serle fiel a Akatsuki en todo momento?" Naruto al instante respondió "Lo prometo" Pain prosiguió "Prometes en todo momento poner a Akatsuki primero antes que tus intereses?, aparte ¿de velar por el bienestar de tus compañeros como ellos lo harían por ti?" Naruto observo los ojos de Pain antes de responder "Lo prometo".

Un pelinaranja corpulento parecido a el le entrego una capa y tan rápido como llegó se fue "Bueno yo el dios del nuevo mundo tengo el honor de entregarte esta cap..." Hidan el maniaco grito a todo pulmón "LIDER-SAMA QUE PELEE POR ESE ATUENDO".

Pain frunció el ceño, alguien le tenia que enseñar modales mortales a ese inmortal.

"Si a mi me gustaría ver lo que es capaz ese niño, ¡Mhh!"

"Es una perdida de tiempo (Y el tiempo es dinero), pero yo también tengo curiosidad de verlo".

Uno a uno fueron apoyando la causa que propuso el homicida de hidan. ¡Hasta la ángel también deseaba verlo! hasta que llegaron al mas callado de todos Itachi Uchiha. Todos esperaban expectantes la respuesta de este... "Si, porque no".

Pain suspiro pesadamente, ¡Hasta Itachi y Konan los mas cuerdos de todos! sinceramente le había tocado unos simios como organización...

"Naruto no esta en la obligaci..." Naruto lo corto subitamente "Vamos Pain-Sama, usted sabe que yo soy de ganarme las cosas, ademas que mejor que darle una paliza a uno de estos payasos".

Pain estaba molesto ¡porque todo el mundo lo cortaba!, el lo pensó por un momento; por un lado peleaban y Naruto obtenía experiencia en batalla lo cual le beneficiaba a el en largo plazo. Pain exclamó "Muy bien Naruto va a pelear... ¿Quien voluntario?".

Hubo un silencio rotundo en toda la sala hasta que el pelirrojo de la arena roja sugirió "Que lo haga Hidan... despues de todo el lo propuso".

"¿¡Yo!? Bueno a mi no me molestaría darle una paliza a ese mocoso". rio el inmortal con un tono de soberbia.

"¿Tu? ¿el cara de idiota? eso no me va costar nada".

"Esto se puso bueno" exclamo el otro inmortal.

"Ja...ja... bueno Mocoso, **YA TE MORISTE"** dijo lleno de furia y una sonrisa macabra.

Naruto sonrió "Pues intenta cumplir tu promesa" su objetivo fue un éxito, el quería que el perdiera la cordura así no pudiera pensar racionalmente en la batalla.

"Tranquilo... yo la cumpliré." El inmortal se acerco a la arena de combate improvisada, todos los observaban, de su espalda agarro una guadaña con triple hoja.

Naruto también fue a la arena de combate, pain se acerco con este.

Pain se puso en medio de los dos y exclamo "Espero que sea una batalla justa" Hidan y Naruto se miraron a los ojos " _Sento kaishi"_

Hidan se fue a la carga con su guadaña dándole ninguna oportunidad a Naruto. Naruto sabia lo que tenia que hacer el, saco un kunai de su chaleco y se dispuso a pelear con el en taijutsu.

Estaba reñido, por un lado Naruto no dejaba en absoluto que Hidan acertara con su guadaña y Hidan negaba eternamente en perder. Siguieron así unos segundos hasta que saltaron lejos de cada uno.

"Eres duro niño, lo admito" Elogio al Uzumaki "Tu no estas para nada mal tampoco" Elogiándose mutuamente. Pero la batalla tenia que seguir.

Hidan iba corriendo con su guadaña hacia el menor, Naruto no se lo permito " _Kage bushin no jutsu_ " Aparecieron 10 clones, ya multiplicado rápidamente hicieron los sellos para hacer una gran bola de fuego " _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ " las bolas de fuego se unieron creando una mas grande. Y como eso no fuera suficiente los clones alcanzaron a hacer un jutsu de viento, " _Fuuton_ _: yuukaze no jutsu_ " La bola de fuego tomo mas altura y grosor, masiva se dirigía rápidamente al inmortal, el ni corto ni perezoso la recibió de lleno.

Básicamente Naruto pensó que estaba medio muerto (Simplemente por haber recibido una bola de fuego bestial), pero resulto que no... El siguió corriendo como si nada y destruyo sus clones, el original se alejo solo para mandar mas clones para mantenerlo a ralla mientras pensaba una estrategia.

" _El recibió una bola de fuego masiva y no tiene ningún rasguño, tal vez el podía absorber chakra o era inmune a ataques tipo fuego..._ " Naruto hacia su mayor esfuerzo mental para pensar en posibilidades, por ahora tenía muy poca información, si quería vencerlo necesitaba recolectar datos.

Por otro lado Kakuzu le comentaba a Kisame "Siento lastima por ese niño, esta luchando por saber sobre la inmortalidad de Hidan, el no tiene oportunidad" Kisame hablo "Igual tengo un presentimiento en ese tal Naruto, creo que el va a ganar la batalla" Kakuzu pensaba en dinero como siempre "¿Apostamos?" "¿Que apostamos?" preguntó el tiburón curioso "diez sueldos de diez misiones a que gana Hidan" Kisame aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Los dos se dignaron en volver a ver la batalla.

Con el combate, Hidan acabó con todos los clones, ahora iba a por el. Naruto por un momento pensó en activar el rinnengan pero rechazó la idea al instante, simplemente por orgullo.

Mantenían otra vez una batalla de taijutsu pero con la diferencia de que cada 2x3 aparece un clon para ayudar al pelirrojo. Naruto tenía que tener cuidado con ese sujeto, el era muy bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Naruto ideó una manera de acabarlo, rápidamente creo 2 clones de agua y 2 clones de rayos, si lo que hacía le funcionaba lo vencería de una vez por todas.

Los clones de agua fueron a recibir su ataque de lleno, Hidan se molesto "Tu y tus maldito clones, pelea como un hombre" Naruto no se inmuto, mando a los clones de rayo a mezclarse con los de agua friendo vivo al inmortal. Naruto aprovecho ese momento para clavarle un kunai en un punto no vital, pero el kunai se desvió dandole en el corazón desplomándose el en el suelo.

Naruto se puso las manos a la cabeza, su primer día y ¡ya había matado a un compañero!, lo que el no sabía es que el se levantó como si nada y como si fuera un zombie exclamó "Tsk eso me dolió mocoso, **¡vas a pagarlo!** " Amenazo y rápidamente con su guadaña desde distancia empezó a atacar al pobre pelirrojo.

Naruto fácilmente desviaba la guadaña con el kunai, unos de sus puntos fuertes eran los reflejos y la velocidad. Hidan daba su mayor esfuerzo por intentar herir al pelirrojo cosa que no lograba. El se alejo manteniendo un límite con el.

Naruto estaba extrañado, " _No estoy seguro pero creo que es inmune a todo daño físico (Básicamente inmortal), ¡Sí! de seguro es eso... Despues de todo zetzu me dijo que cada miembro de Akatsuki tiene algo especial."_

 _"_ Y dime, ¿porque no has muerto?"

"Digamos... que Jashin-Sama me ayuda" Rió tras lo dicho.

Esto confirmo sus sospechas, el en todos los sentidos de la palabra el era inmortal.

"¿Jashin-Sama?"

"Jashin-Sama es un hombre amable y humilde. Yo soy un seguidor fiel del jashinismo". Afirmó el religioso

 _"Interesante, así que ese tal Dios le da inmortalidad..."_

 _"_ Vaya impresionante _"_ el estaba sorprendido por tal poder tan extravagante y raro de ver.

Hidan encontró una oportunidad invaluable. "¿Qué? ¿acaso quieres unirte al lecho de Jashin-Sama?".

"Si... pero no gracias" Trato de ser lo más amable posible (Cosa que él nunca hacía).

"Bueno, que pena" Al instante terminadas esas palabras el Inmortal se lanzó a atacar como un salvaje al oji violeta que estaba preparado para recibir sus golpes. Naruto antes hizo unas posiciones de manos.

Los golpes del peliplata se había vueltos más agresivos y rápidos. Al pelirrojo le costaba seguirle el ritmo al inmortal, fue en un momento de descuido cuando Naruto se dejó engañar por la trayectoria de la guadaña; Naruto lo esquivo a penas, pero con el resultado de salir cortado en la mejilla derecha. Hidan ya conseguida su sangre se alejó rápidamente.

Naruto no sabía lo que iba a hacer con su sangre, pero él no lo quiso averiguar, vio que estaba en proceso de esquivar una especie de pentagrama con su sangre. Naruto le atacaba con jutsus raiton y futon desde distancia, pero el ni se inmutaba "Ah, eso es todo" Dijo con tono de burla, al ver como una un rayo de luz lo atravesaba a el en su pecho.

Pero Naruto tenía otros planes. Hidan terminó su pentagrama el cual el se convirtió en la representación de la muerte, su piel se había vuelto negra, con marcas blancas simulando ser huesos y el agarro una estaca de acero apuntándose así mismo directo en su corazón.

"Rindete" Le ordeno "Con mi técnica _Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu_ puedo matarte cuando quiera, no doy oportunidades así a menudo. _Jashin-Sama perdoname_ " Exclamo el inmortal poniéndose a rezar en busca del perdón de su Dios.

"Disculpa, pero eso no va a ser posible..." Siguió corriendo ante la mirada sorprendida del peliplata, "Bueno, el combate acabo aqui mocoso... Lo siento líder-Sama" a punto de clavar la estaca en su corazón.

Todos observaban impactados la futura muerte del pelirrojo, Konan grito con toda su energía "¡Naruto-Kun NO!" Obito observaba la batalla y ya iba intervenir para evitar la muerte del Uzumaki, " _No le va a pasar igual que a rin"_ Activando furiosamente su mangekyo sharingan.

Pero para la sorpresa de todos Naruto no le paso nada y siguió corriendo sacando de un pergamino de su pantalón, apareciendo de la nada una katana dispuesto a mutilar la cabeza del que tenia en frente, Hidan abrió los ojos como platos al observar que seguía vivo y no pudiendo reaccionar Naruto le decapito la cabeza en un destello.

"Bueno, supongo que gane" Decía cansado el pelirrojo a punto de caerse al suelo, soltando la katana embarrada en sangre.

La cabeza de Hidan que aun seguia respirando gritaba maldiciones y insultos al pelirrojo que lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

"Pero espera un momento... ¡COMO DEMONIOS NO TE MORISTE CON MI JUTSU DE MALDICION!" Naruto estaba tan cansado que no podía responder.

Solo tres individuos en la sala notaron como el ojivioleta evadió la muerte.

Esos tres individuos eran Deidara, Itachi Uchiha y Pain.

Deidara se dispuso explicarlo al resto de Akatsuki "Básicamente, Naruto preparaba un genjutsu a Hidan, nosotros creímos que en realidad había obtenido la sangre, pero como reitero era un genjutsu básico, si alguien ponía la suficiente atención se podría deslumbrar la trampa. Yo lo vi con mi ojo telescopio." Explico el artista "Que artístico" agrego al final, ese mocoso se había ganado su respeto.

"Ok lo admito Mocoso, me engañaste pero bien" Decía la cabeza parlante felicitando al ojivioleta "Tu no estuviste para nada mal tampoco" Naruto pensaba para si " _Si no me hubiera enterado sobre la inmortalidad de el, habría perdido_ " Rio como loco en su mente.

"Kakuzu regresa me en mi cuerpo de una vez por todas!" "Cállate Hidan, por tu culpa he perdido una gran cantidad de dinero" dijo mientras cierto Tiburón se reía entre dientes.

"Kakuzu regresa la cabeza a su cuerpo, no me importa tus apuestas ilegales" Ordeno el Dios al avaricioso Kakuzu.

"Tsk" Dijo molesto, de sus manos salieron unos hilos dirigiéndose a la cabeza llevándola al cuerpo el suelo.

"Oh, mucho mejor" Exclamo feliz el inmortal.

Sasori pregunto "¿No se merece el chico esa capa? señalo el la capa de Akatsuki.

"Por supuesto, tómala Naruto, te la mereces" El pelinaranja le entrego la capa de Akatsuki al Uzumaki, El con cansancio en su mirada se la puso lentamente, le quedaba un poco grande, pero eso se solucionara cuando crezca en el futuro. ¡Me queda tan genial! fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo; después de todo el era un niño.

Pain observo al nuevo miembro de Akatsuki ya luciendo su capa, el noto que casi se caía al suelo, "Naruto, se que estas cansado, pero tengo un comunicado que hacerle a todos resiste un poco" Naruto haciéndole caso se ubico al lado de sus nuevos compañeros.

Pain se aclaro la garganta "Como sabrán todos, antes de la iniciación de Naruto han hecho misiones fáciles de poca dificultad para obtener dinero".

Todos asintieron (Excepto Naruto).

"Bueno, ahora vamos por la Fase 2 de nuestro plan... Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es obtener las bestias con colas, esto tardara mucho tiempo, pero entre todos lo podremos lograr. Por ahora reuniremos información sobre su paradero, iremos en grupos de dos y unos de tres porque zetzu trabaja mejor solo"

"Sasori y Deidara"

"Konan y yo"

"Kakuzu y Hidan"

"Zetzu solo"

"Y finamente Kisame, Itachi y Naruto"

Pain siguió hablando "Eso fue todo se pueden retirar"

Naruto se fue con su grupo correspondiente, todos bajaron la escalera de la Torre.

Salieron de la torre, solo para encontrarse al país de _Amegakure no Sato_ donde siempre llovía, pero de pronto las nubes se alejaron para demostrar un resplandeciente sol, (Cosa curiosa, porque siempre llovía en ese país). Naruto admiro tal paisaje, fue entonces que vio a sus nuevos compañeros al lado de el. Ellos eran su nueva familia.

 **...**

* * *

 **...**

 **Joker-San: No, Naruto no tiene el kyubi en su interior, lo tienen sus hermanos, lo del harem, pos no ce :v ¡Gracias por tu review!**

 **Guest: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto lo de Tobi es una Idea MAGNIFICA!, pero no se como llevarla a cabo xD.**

 **Elias22: No tranquilo, no la voy a abandonar :).**

 **Marktravish: Me encanto esa referencia, gracias por tu comentario.**

 **naruita14: Pues gracias, aunque hables francés xD, si yo aveces odio el Harem, porque he visto millones de fanfics arruinados por este no solo de Naruto, (Ojo no digo que sea malo el Harem)**

 **NarutoUchiha00: creo que este es mas largo xD, en cuanto a lo de Sasuke te mamaste, y lo de Konan diría que no, pues en realidad si Naruto estuviera en Akatsuki Konan vería a Naruto como hijo o hermano menor o algo así.**

 **La batalla fue contra hidan porque Hidan tiene la personalidad perfecta para lucha contra el in-experimentado Naruto.**

 **Realmente no se como va a tratar el siguiente capitulo pero ustedes me ayudaran con eso, ¿Verdad? xD**

 **Bueno eso fue todo chao, chao, dejen sus reviews, denme ideas para seguir la historia plox hasta luego xD.**


	3. El dolor del pasado

**Personaje hablando -"** Hola que tal"

 **Personaje pensando -"** _Este tipo si era feo"_

 **Bestia o Invocación hablando o alguien amenazando. -"Vuela, pega y esquiva"**

 **Bestia o Invocación pensando -" _Onnndaaaa viiiiitaaaaaal_ "**

 **Lugares/Cosas -"** _Kage Bushin No jutsu_ -

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no es mio es de Masashi Kishimoto y bla-bla-bla._**

...-Salto de perspectiva

Habían pasado 6 años desde la primera vez que Naruto se encontró a cierto Uchiha. El Enmascarado le dijo que tenía un doujutsu legendario, el tenia el rinnengan; se sorprendió la primera vez, pero poco a poco con el tiempo entreno su ojo. Naruto descubrió que con su futuro poder podría realizar la paz en el mundo. Gracias a esto (Y a otros factores) Naruto se unió hace tres años a una organización criminal conformada por ninjas rango S. El objetivo era la misma del chico, que nadie sufra el dolor que el mismo recibió en su aldea natal ya cuando era un inocente niño, la triste razón de los abusos de los aldeanos hacia el Uzumaki era basado en una superstición, la cual ellos en su ignorancia creían firmemente en que el pelirrojo era la encarnación del kyubi, lo cual lo divulgaron sus propios hermanos. Sus padres en vez de ayudarle siquiera le daban cero importancia a su propio hijo. Naruto aunque haya sufrido mucho por culpa de su familia, no tenía ningún rencor en su corazón ni odio hacia ellos, pero agradeció que hubiera pasado eso, porque si no fuera por ellos tal vez nunca hubiera conocido al Uchiha enmascarado que consideraba su única familia.

Naruto tenía 12 años, llevaba su capa de Akatsuki ganada hace mucho, traía un sombrero de paja cónico con tiras de tela que no dejaba ver su rostro. El no estaba solo, tenía al lado de él sus compañeros, Kisame Hochigaki y Itachi Uchiha vestidos igual que el, Kisame no había cambiado nada desde que lo conoció él seguía pareciendo básicamente un tiburón, también estaba Itachi con su mirada amenazante y tranquila. Naruto admiraba a Itachi aunque no lo demostrara de ninguna forma, a él le parecía el shinobi perfecto, frío, calmado, inteligente. El era su imagen a seguir.

Ahora estaban actualmente en _Konohagure no sato_ de infiltrados, la aldea que tanto repudia el pelirrojo. Ellos buscaban a las bestias que tenían sus hermanos en su interior.

El trió iba caminando cuando de la nada los detienen dos ninjas de Konoha.

Eran una mujer y un hombre, el hombre tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas. La mujer tenía el cabello negro y largo, y ojos que son de color rojo sangre.

"Ustedes no son de por aquí... ¿Que están haciendo en nuestra aldea?" Preguntó el jounin de konoha

"Tiempo de no verlos, Asuma, Kurenai" respondió cortésmente el desconocido.

"El hecho de que sepas nuestro nombre es porque tu eres un ex-shinobi de Konoha" Afirmó el hombre llamado Asuma.

El Uchiha se empieza a desabrochar la capa, lentamente quitándose su sombrero de paja y revelando una mirada tranquila sin embargo asesina.

El hombre dio una carcajada "Qué sorpresa... Itachi, Itachi Uchiha".

"¿Amigos tuyos, Itachi? Bien, supongo que tendré que presentarme" El tiburón se quito el sombrero de paja revelando una bandana de _Mizu no Kuni_ cortada en el medio.

"Espero que lleguemos a intimar, mi nombre es Kisame Hochigaki". Se presentó.

"Sabemos quien eres Kisame Hochigaki, eras el alumno de uno de los siete espadachines de la niebla, luego mataste a sangre fría a tu maestro y tomaste su espada, eres acusado de traición a tu aldea y de matar al Señor Feudal de _Mizu no Kuni_ " Explicó la bella mujer.

"Eres un criminal de alto nivel rango S, destacado del libro bingo" Dijo con tono de desprecio el Sarutobi.

"Ok... tenemos a dos asesinos ¿Y quién es el tercero?, ¿Asesino como ustedes?, ¿Terrorista? o ¿Violador?" Pregunto sarcásticamente la experta en genjutsu.

Por su perspectiva parecía o un niño o un hombre muy bajo.

"¡Oh! nada de eso, Kurenai-San, el de seguro lo conocen muy bien" Aseguró el espadachín.

Ellos no tenían ni idea de a que se refiere el criminal tan peligroso que tenían en frente.

Era el turno de quitarse el sombrero al pelirrojo, se lo quito con suma gracia, dejando a relucir sus cabellos rojos como la sangre y su mirada fría como el hielo. Sus ojos tenían la peculiaridad de no tener brillo, casi como si no tuviera un motivo para seguir viviendo.

"¿¡Menma!?" Gritaron al unísono al ver el increíble parecido con el nombrado. "No, no es el" razono Asuma. "Oye tu ¿Porque te pareces tanto al hijo del Yondaime?" Preguntó él en busca de una respuesta.

"Digamos, que su hokage perdió por el camino a un retoño suyo" respondió Itachi con tranquilidad.

"Eso es imposible, ellos solo tienen dos hijos, Menma Uzumaki y Naruko Uzumaki" dijo con incredulidad la pelinegra.

Tantan conversación le molestaba al Uzumaki.

"Bueno... Ya basta de charlas" Respondió tajantemente el pelirrojo.

Kisame agarro su espada, Samehada y la estampo contra el piso "Me están poniendo nerviosos, ¿puedo matarlos?".

"Creo que no llegaremos a ningún lado sin pelear, solo traten de no exagerar". Dichas estas palabras el pelirrojo y el Tiburón se lanzaron contra Asuma mientras Kurenai se posiciona detrás de este desapareciendo en un espejismo.

Kisame le aventó su gigantesca espada a Asuma, este deteniendola con mucho esfuerzo con sus cuchillas de Chakra, Naruto con un kunai en su mano saltó encima de Kisame corriendo en su espada para intentar aventarle un golpe a Asuma en el aire, Asuma paro con su mano derecha el ataque del pelirrojo pero la espada reveló lo que parecía escamas desgarrando el hombro del Sarutobi.

"Mi querida Samehada no corta, desgarra. Buen trabajo chico" Felicito al que se parecía al hijo del Hokage.

Naruto asintió, "Bueno, voy a terminar esto..." Empezó a hacer posiciones de manos

Mientras tanto Itachi mantenía una batalla de genjutsu con la yuhi, esta lo atrapó en un árbol, pues eso creía porque al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de que la atrapada era ella, buscando salir del genjutsu se mordió la comisura del labio.

Naruto seguía haciendo posiciones de manos, una vez terminó exclamó " _Katon: Ryuka no jutsu_ ". El abismal dragón de fuego se dirigía rápidamente a los jounin que iban a sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa calcinado por las llamas.

Pero antes de que impactara del suelo surgió una pared de tierra con un perro tallado en este, la bola de fuego impacto con la pared de doton dejándola en cenizas.

"Si eso hubiera impactado en ustedes, hubieran muerto" Dijo tranquilamente un peliplateado, con el chaleco táctico Jounin, con un sharingan en el ojo derecho.

Los dos observaron a Kakashi como un salvador "No me quejo" Dijeron los 2 al unísono.

Se fijó en sus contrincantes, el que más le llamó la atención era el pelirrojo que se parecía a su sensei... Lo recordaba de algo... Hasta que lo recordó "¿¡Naruto!?, ¡¿Eres tú?¡ ¿¡Dónde estabas, cuando desapareciste hace tantos años!?, ¿¡Que haces con esa gente tan despreciable!?" Dijo con shock a lo que agregó tristemente, "Tus papas estaban devastados cuando te fuiste sin dejar rastro, hicieron lo posible para encontrarte" Esto ultimo lo grito con todas sus ganas.

Naruto dio una carcajada sarcastica, "Por lo menos se dieron cuenta de mi desaparición, aunque dudo mucho que le tomaran importancia...

"En cuanto tu otra pregunta estoy con ellos para buscar a mis hermanos" Dijo con tono tranquilo.

"No me digas que..." Naruto termino la frase, "Si, busco las mitades del Kyubi"

"Pues, no te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras que vayas a hacer" Dijo con una mirada triste cambiada por una de determinación.

"No quiero eliminarte, por favor aléjate" Dijo Naruto, el sabia que Itachi pensaba lo mismo.

"Mmh, ya veremos Niño desobediente" Respondió el Sarutobi.

Dicho esto, Kakashi y Asuma se lanzaron a atacar al pelirrojo, el pelirrojo estaba a la defensiva, los ataques del peliplateado acompañados de las cuchillas infundidas con chakra de viento del Sarutobi era muy rápidos pero él los esquivaba con gran dificultad. Kisame fue en su rescate utilizando un " _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ " Kakashi se alejó del pelirrojo y copio el jutsu, dando a chocarse los dos dragones provocando una gran explosión de agua.

Itachi luchaba con Kurenai en taijutsu siendo ridiculizada por este y tirándola al suelo inmóvil.

Fue entonces que naruto agarro un kunai y salto para decapitar a la yuhi inmóvil en el suelo, que veía con miedo lentamente como el kunai se acercaba, Kakashi se interpuso en el medio activando su chidori y penetrando al pelirrojo desapareciendo en una nube de humo. " _un clon de sombras"_

 _"Que técnica tan interesante es esa"_ pensó con interés al ver el chidori (y un poco de emoción...).

"Gracias, Kakashi" Agradeció esta, Kakashi asintió.

Ahora tenía que enfocarse en la batalla con el hijo de su Sensei.

Naruto sentía un sentimiento, este sentimiento podría ser ¿emoción?; el sentia como su sangre recorría por sus venas, tal vez el desafío en batalla le generaba excitación, cosa que había descubierto en este mismo momento.

Naruto no pensaba con claridad, en su rostro se podía observar como este tenía una expresión de desquiciado. "Kakashi Hatake, bailemos".

Dichas esas palabras salió corriendo a toda marcha, ignorando a los dos Jounin para donde estaba un desconcertado Kakashi.

Kakashi apenas pudo reaccionar. Su velocidad era gigantesca, apenas le seguía el ritmo con su sharingan. Los golpes de Naruto eran demasiados fuertes hasta para el, Kakashi intentó hacer un chidori en su mano derecha para intentar dejarlo incapacitado, sin éxito, Naruto sin mucho esfuerzo agarró totalmente su brazo derecho desactivando el chidori para darles varias vueltas en el aire y arrojarlo varios metros de su posición.

Kakashi estaba perturbado, ¿como un niño tenía toda esa fuerza física?, simplemente no podía ser...

El aura asesina de Naruto era tan grande que los de Konoha se sentían intimidados.

Rápidamente recobró la compostura, solo para encontrarse una bola de fuego dirigiéndose rápidamente a su posición, el Sarutobi se metió en la trayectoria y dijo "Yo me encargo".

Lo que haría el hijo del tercer Hokage sería de que su boca expulsara ceniza, la bola de fuego no se detenía, Asuma esperaba el momento perfecto.

La bola de Fuego ya iba a llegar, un poco más. "¡Ahora!" el pelinegro chasqueo los dientes provocando un chispa en su boca, esta chispa fue suficiente para hacer explotar a la nube de Ceniza que había formado.

La explosión de la nube de ceniza detuvo el avance de la bola de fuego, dando a suceder una gran explosión de magnitudes titánicas.

Sin perder tiempo, Kurenai desapareció en un espejismo. Kakashi estaba un poco cansado pero eso no lo detendría. " _Chidori_ " Estaba falto de chakra, esta sería su ultima tecnica, todo o nada.

Naruto estaba listo para enfrentar la técnica del peliplateado. No consciente de la desaparición de la Yuhi, esta apareció detrás del rubio; haciendo que creciera un árbol que lo mantenía atrapado.

"Caíste en mi _Magen: Jubaku Satsu_ ". Se burlo esta.

Kisame veía preocupado como Naruto estaba atrapado, este le pregunto a Itachi "¿Lo ayudamos?"

Itachi desestimó la pregunta. "No, Naruto-kun puede" Confiando en las capacidades de su compañero pelirrojo.

Kisame solo suspiro, solo para fijarse como Naruto saldría de esta.

Kakashi iba corriendo para estamparle su chidori al cautivo Naruto. Naruto estaba molesto, tan molesto que con solo fuerza bruta estaba rompiendo el árbol liberándose de su control. "¿¡Cómo es posible!?" Exclamó ejerciendo más fuerza en su genjutsu.

Fue inútil. Naruto al final se liberó del control que la pelinegra ejercía en este. Kakashi vio a la perfección con su sharingan como el pelirrojo expulsaba chakra. este chakra lo concentró en su mano chocando contra el chidori.

Ambos salieron despedidos por la onda expansiva. Pero alguien tenía que acabar esto.

Naruto utilizó un jutsu de rayo de largo alcance para acabar al ya cansado Hatake, el lo esquivo a penas, fue cuando del rayo apareció un clon suyo en frente de el dislocandole el brazo y luego electrocutandolo.

Kakashi sintió el dolor de más de 1000 voltios y rotura de un brazo, empezaba a cerrar los ojos; iba a desmayarse.

" _Utilizó el rayo como una distracción para que se escondiera el clon de rayo, y esto lo hizo cuando peleábamos al inicio de la batalla"_ sonrió " _Por lo menos has progresado mucho, Naruto"._ Cayendo a los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Los ojos del pelirrojo perdieron su brillo, ya había derrotado al que consideraba un rival digno. Los dos que tenía en frente no le servían mucho para entretenerse.

El solo se percató cuando sus compañeros lo cargaron y lo resguardaron.

"Estamos en graves problemas, ¿lo sabes verdad?" Dijo con falsa tranquilidad el pelinegro a su compañera; su mirada de frustración lo dijo todo, tenían totalmente la desventaja, ellos eran 3 y el grupo 2, El Sarutobi estaba herido y falto de chakra igual que su compañera por haber luchado con el pelirrojo demente.

"Aun así..."

Ella no aceptaba la derrota, mientras pueda permanecer en pie lo haría, No quería que dos ninjas de la hoja fuesen capturados por esos criminales despreciables y su hermano malvado.

"Hay que huir con kakashi mientras podamos Kurenai... Por favor".

"Asuma eres un Idiota" Asuma lo veía sorprendido "¿Qué fue lo que nos heredó tu padre, el tercer Hokage?"

"La voluntad de fuego" Respondió está mirándolo con ojos llenos de convicción.

"¡Akatsuki! Han derrotado un compañero de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, este será el día donde terminaran sus fechorías y devolverán al hijo de nuestro Hokage. Tenemos La voluntad de fuego de nuestro lado, por corromper a un niño de nuestra aldea y hacer maldades en contra de nuestra gente... Hoy pagarán"

"¿Estas loca lo sabes, verdad?" Pregunto este mientras sacaba sus cuchillas de chakra y la aumentaba su filo varias veces más larga que la última vez.

"Por lo menos hay que aguantar hasta que lleguen los refuerzos, ¿puedes hacerlo?" Mientras decía esto resguardaba a Kakashi en un lugar seguro.

"Si".

"Pues vamos allá".

Itachi dio un paso adelante; cerró los ojos, para activar su Mangekyo Sharingan "Contemplen el poder del Mangekyo, _Tsukoyomi_ ".

Pasaron unos segundos, pero para ellos fue una eternidad siendo torturados. Al finalizar esos segundos se desmayaron.

"¿Quien fue el que pagó?" Preguntaba entre carcajadas sarcásticamente el espadachín.

" _Ridículos de Konoha_ " Pensaba Naruto.

Naruto dijo "Los jinchurikis están a 50 km al norte, en un pueblo". Naruto utiliza su habilidad sensorial. Si, el Uzumaki era sensor.

"Tenemos que irnos estamos llamando mucho la atención" Noto el Uchiha.

Desapareciendo el trío en una nube de Humo.

A lo lejos unos Ambu estaban observando desde la distancia, ellos llegaron justo en el momento que los dos Jounin de Konoha fueron paralizados por el individuo.

Pero lamentablemente para ellos no podían ver sus caras por la distancia, pues ninguno de los ambu traía un telescopio o un doujutsu como el Byakugan; la lejanía solo alcanzaba para deslumbrar sus capas, y el pelo de unos de esos individuos que era un rojo profundo muy llamativo. Por la distancia este era mas pequeño que los otros dos. Los dos los reconocieron al instante.

"¡Akatsuki!" Fue lo que alcanzaron a decir, antes de ponerse a sudar por la sien.

Fue para que su suerte ellos desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

"Avisa a Hokage-sama de que Akatsuki esta en la villa, yo ayudare a los heridos" El otro ambu asintio para ir corriendo hacia la oficina de Hokage, mientras el otro socorría a los heridos.

Estaba el grupo Akatsuki en camino hacia sus hermanos, iban saltando en un rió, llegando a un pueblo remoto donde se hospedaban.

Kisame tenia una duda que no lo dejaba tranquilo, "Naruto-chan, tenías la oportunidad de asesinarlos, ¿porque te contuviste?".

Naruto dudo un poco si contestar, a lo que después de pensar un poco respondió "Básicamente porque soy mejor que ellos, ellos me despreciaron y algunos me intentaron asesinar, yo no quiero hacer eso; aunque no me malinterpretes si tengo que asesinar a un aldeano de esa aldea, o incluso a toda esta, lo haría" respondió serio el pelirrojo.

Ambos Akatsuki estaban sorprendidos por la respuesta del Uzumaki.

Kisame siempre había visto a Naruto como una persona sanguinaria que no le importaría matar a sus propios hermanos para cumplir la misión. Según el Naruto no tenía una pizca de moralidad cuando iban a cumplir un objetivo de la organización.

En especial sorprendió Itachi, de verdad ese niño pelirrojo le recordaba a su hermano menor, hablando de él; ¿Dónde estará?, ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿Seguiría buscando la venganza?, solo el tiempo lo diría.

Ahora Naruto estaba ocupado con un asunto, el intentaba recrear la técnica del Hatake que había visto hace unos minutos. El probaba diferentes maneras de hacer que ese Jutsu diera resultado, sin ningún avance. El sabía que el Chidori era una técnica conformada por el elemento rayo, pero aun intentando darle una transformación de energía no podía dominarlo.

Estaba un poco frustrado por este hecho, por ahora solo tenía que seguir intentándolo. No se daba por vencido simplemente por el placer después de dominar la técnica al 100%. Por ahora solo le quedaba concentrar chakra de rayo en su palma.

Itachi vio de reojo como de la mano del pelirrojo salían pequeñas chispas en su palma. Discretamente activo su sharingan para ver específicamente que estaba haciendo, se sorprendió cuando vio que el Uzumaki estaba recolectando chakra rayo y luego liberándolo, al parecer eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Itachi pensó en una posibilidad, tal vez estaba intentado recrear la técnica de su antiguo Senpai. Mas le sorprendió al confirmar sus sospechas de que lo intentaba el pelirrojo era aprender el Chidori, un ninjutsu rango A; que ademas solo había visto unas pocas veces y sin conocimiento de como funcionaba esta.

El iba a ayudarlo, pero rechazo la idea al instante. El quería ver como llegaba de lejos el pálido Uzumaki. Ademas Naruto era muy orgulloso para aceptar su ayuda porque en todo caso era muy testarudo para pedir socorro a los demás.

Naruto noto el chakra de sus hermanos, "Ya estamos cerca" Viéndose a lo lejos unos tejados de madera.

Naruto levantó un dedo "Espera alguien está con él, su chakra es mas grande que el de los demás; supongo que es el maestro de mis hermanos, tenemos que ocuparnos de él".

Ambos asintieron en forma de aprobación.

Ya habían llegado a tierra firme en donde encontrarán a un hombre alto de mediana edad con melena blanca y un chaleco rojo, lo reconoció al instante él era el Sannin Jiraiya. El había estudiado muchos de los héroes shinobis de la guerra, entre ellos estaban los Sannin; famosos por su desempeño en la 2da guerra mundial shinobi. El trío lo conforman Tsunade Senju la princesa babosa, Jiraiya el sabio sapo y Orochimaru, como odiaba a este último.

Fue cuando Naruto los noto, observó a sus hermanos al lado de su Maestro, su única sangre, su única familia, se puso un poco sentimental al verlos, ellos eran idénticos a él y a su padre. " _Hermanos..._ " Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero tenía que continuar su misión.

El Pelirrojo vio el cuestionable comportamiento del Sannin, él andaba detrás de una mujer voluptuosa, le dedicó una mirada al Uchiha diciéndole decir que la metiera en un genjutsu. Su idea básicamente era que unas de esas chicas se acercara al Peliblanco y lo alejara de sus hermanos para poder ellos evitar el combate directo.

Itachi había tenido la misma idea, se dispuso a activar su sharingan de tres aspas y se acercó a una de ellas, al parecer ver a un chico como Itachi pararse al frente de ella hiciera que se sonrojara, rápidamente la ruborización fue a ser reemplazada por una mirada sin brillo cuando vio directamente en los ojos de Itachi.

Ella estaba a la merced del Uchiha; rápidamente fue a intentar seducir al Sannin. Resultando en un éxito completo, la linda señorita fue a acercarse al sabio sapo, después de unos minutos de elogios y cumplidos al final sucumbió y fue a irse de «fiesta»

con ella.

"Ya nos desocupamos del problema" Dijo Itachi.

 ** _..._**

"¡Ero-Sennin!" Gritaron dos rubios molestos a ver como su padrino, como siempre se iba con una mujer, Jiraiya solo se encongio de hombros y contestó "Espérenme en la habitación" Mientras reía por un comentario provocado por la mujer.

Jiraiya les dio la espalda, mientras ellos se quejaban entre los dos, "¿Por qué Ero-Sennin tiene que ser así?" Pregunto molesta la rubia, con ojo azules, lineas en ambas mejillas, llevaba un chaleco naranja con partes negras y pantalones naranjas. Su belleza era digna de admirar para una joven de su edad.

"No me preguntes a mi ttebayo" Dijo Menma con un tono de desgano, Tenía pelo rubio de punta, ojos azules como su hermana, lineas en los cachetes y traía puesto un chaleco naranja y azul con pantalones naranja. "En fin, solo nos toca esperarlos en la habitación" Suspiro la rubia.

Iban caminando ellos dos, pero no notaron que cierto trió los seguía desde la distancia...

 _._

 _..._

* * *

 _Konohagure no sato_

* * *

 _..._

.

Minato Namikaze, Hokage de la aldea de Konoha, se encontraba con una increíble montaña de documentos, debido al ataque de Otogakure y Sunogakure planeado por el Sannin Orochimaru, donde había fallecido el tercer hokage a manos de este, el ademas tenia que firmar permisos de construcción, autorización de materiales y materia prima entre otras muchas cosas.

Se toma un momento del duro trabajo para observar una foto enmarcada de su familia que estaba arrinconada en una esquina, su bella esposa Kushina Uzumaki, Menma Uzumaki y Naruko Uzumaki aparte de el mismo sonriendo a la camara.

 _Pero faltaba alguien..._

Con ese mismo pensamiento abrió un cajón de su escritorio donde yacía una foto maltratada y al parecer llevaba muchos años de ser tomada, en ella se podría apreciar un pelirrojo con unos ojos sin brillo y apagados.

Ese niño con la mirada perdida era Naruto Uzumaki... Ya habían pasado 6 años desde que desapareció sin dejar rastro, y a pesar de enviar ambus, poner recompensas abismales y buscarlo por el mismo, no había dado resultados, ni siquiera ni una pista del paradero de este. Como lamenta no ser un buen padre, no haberle dado la suficiente atención y demostrarle que lo amaba, tal vez si lo hubiera hecho el seguiría con su familia.

De un momento a otro alguien toca la puerta.

El guarda la foto rápidamente, solo para que esta se encontrara con la oscuridad de nuevo.

"Pase" Permitió.

El que estaba del otro lado abrió la puerta, revelando una mujer pelirroja de pelo largo de un rojo profundo como la sangre, ojos violetas y llevaba puesto un vestido con un delantal verde. Ella es Kushina Uzumaki, esposa del hokage. En su mirada se reflejaba bondad y alegría.

"Hola Minato, ¿como estas?" Pregunto esta.

"Hola Kushina-chan, estoy estrellado con estos malditos papeles" Dijo señalando la pila de papeles que llegaba a la luna con una mirada perdida.

Ella rió por lo bajo "Debes de tener hambre por estos papeles, ¿Quieres comer?".

"Oh, si me comería hasta un niño" Bromeo este.

Así pasó un rato en donde ellos ignoraron sus preocupaciones y se dispusieron a comer tranquilamente hasta que de la nada alguien azota la puerta...

"¿A que se debe esta interrupción? ttebane" Pregunto molesta la pelirroja con una ceja levantada.

Era un Ambu. Se aclaró la garganta y exclamo "¡HOKAGE-SAMA AKATSUKI ESTA EN LA VILLA!" grito un pobre ambu en servicio.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron al unísono los casados.

"Hokage-sama, Akatsuki ha entrado a la villa" Respondió el ambu mas calmado.

"Son tres individuos, dos adultos y al parecer un niño de 12 o 13 años con un pelo rojo parecido al de usted Kushina-sama, dejaron inconscientes a Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuhi. Han sido inmediatamente trasladados al Hospital más cercano, lo más afectados son Asuma y Kurenai que no tienen tanto daño físico en sí a parte de unos golpes y heridas. Lo peor es que tienen daño a nivel psicológico. Todos ellos están en cuidados intensivos". Explicó el ambu.

" _Pelo rojo como el Uzumaki..._ ¿ _Podría ser?..._ " Pensó vagamente la Uzumaki. No, no en lo absoluto, no había tiempo para crear teorías tontas sin fundamento.

Sus caras se tornaron serias, el rubio Hokage pregunto "¿Saben quienes son?", este lo negó "No, estaban a suficiente a distancia para no ver sus rostros, solo un hyuga podría verlos y por desgracia no había ninguno en ese momento".

Esto era un gran problema, él ya suponía porque esos criminales estaban en su pueblo, sin perder más tiempo se levantó y agarro su capa de hokage al lado de su escritorio, se la viste encima de su traje jounin.

"Kushina-Chan, ¿Tu sabes porque Akatsuki irrumpió en nuestra villa?" Pregunto este tan serio como el podía estarlo, pero en sus ojos azules se denotaba preocupación. Antes de que esta respondiera este dijo "Menma y Naruko están en peligro".

Desapareciendo en un destello amarillo.

"¡Minato-kun!" Grito esta al ver que su amado esposo ya no estaba presente en la sala.

De pronto palideció al recordar las palabras de esposo, eso le hizo recordar ese fatídico día en donde nacieron sus 3 hijos, ese día fue en donde sellaron al Kyubi en sus dos hijos, Menma y Naruko respectivamente, ese día ella casi y su amado casi eran asesinados por proteger a sus hijos. Ella recordó con miedo como ese enmascarado con intenciones malvadas le extrajo a la bestia de nueve colas de su interior. Casi moría cuando termino el proceso y si sobrevivió fue por pura suerte, pero aunque haya sobrevivido algo nunca iba a olvidar, ese momento en que deseo nunca haber nacido debido al dolor.

"Kushina-sama, ¿Esta bien?" Pregunto el ambu que seguía estando en la sala al ver como esta temblaba y balbuceaba.

"¡Eh! ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto esta volviendo en sí.

"Usted se puso a balbucear y decir cosas sin sentido" Explicó.

"Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón" Agradeció esta al ambu que estaba sonrojado por el agradecimiento de una persona tan importante.

Ahora ella estaba un poco preocupada, pero esto no la detuvo; no dejaría que sus hijos pasaran por el mismo sufrimiento que paso ella. Tampoco le dejaría todo el trabajo a su amado de desacerse de esos malhechores, el se fue hace unos momentos, tal vez si se apuraba lo podría alcanzar.

Ella camino hacia la ventana al lado del escritorio del Hokage posicionándose para saltar.

"¡Ah! si, oye no te molestaría ocupar el puesto de Hokage mientras tanto, ¿Verdad?".

"Claro Kushina-sama será un honor" respondió como un soldado el ambu.

"Bueno ya tienes una responsabilidad más ttebane" Río esta ante de saltar por la ventana.

"El mejor día de mi vida" Dijo con autosuficiencia el ambu, sentándose en la mesa del Hokage.

Se quito la máscara, revelando el pelo castaño corto y almendrado, los ojos negros y una máscara blanca que le cubría la frente hasta las mejillas.

Este ambu era llamado Tenzo, usuario conocido por tener el elemento madera, el mismo que el del primer hokage.

Ahora solo le tocaba sentarse y relajarse acomodándose en el trono del líder de la aldea...

Kushina estaba saltando por edificio mas edificio, daba todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar a su marido. (No por algo le llamaban el relampago Amarillo).

Fue hasta que vio a unos minimos 40 metros de distancia a una luz amarilla moviendo rapidamente en las edificaciones.

" _Minato_ " Esa luz amarilla era su esposo moviendose a gran velocidad.

Decidio sabiamente llamarlo "¡Minato!"

La luz no se detuvo.

Ella se detuvo un momento.

Respiro unos segundos molesta porque el rubio no se detuvo.

"¡MINATO!" Grito está molesta sacando una brisa de aire debido a la fuerza de sus palabras. Este grito lo escucho media Konoha y la otra mitad no debido a que se quedaron sordos.

El lado positivo fue que se detuvo, revelando un Minato mareado.

"Hola Minato".

"¿Qué haces aqui Kushina-chan?".

La Uzumaki le dio una hostia tirándolo al suelo "Esa no es manera de tratar a tu esposa ttebane".

"En cuanto a tu pregunta, vengo a ayudarte..." Respondió esta con un tono de soberbia.

"Tu sabes de sobra que es peligroso y jamas te pondría en peligro" Dijo adolorido por el golpe.

Ella sabía que su esposo quería lo mejor para ella y sus hijos; pero ella también podía ayudar. No dudaba de que el rubio era fuerte pero hasta el necesitaría ayuda con tres miembros de Akatsuki, ninjas rango S en conjunto.

"Yo ire, tambien son mis hijos y es el derecho de una madre defenderlos" Protesto esta.

Por su lado el Hokage estaba dudoso, no quería que su esposa recibiera daños o algo peor... Pero por el otro su esposa estaba bien preparada para cualquier conflicto, y también le resultaría en una gran ayuda.

"Muy bien, esta decidido pero si tienes que retirarte hazlo, ¿Ok?" Pregunto afablemente.

"Lo prometo" Respondió esta con un poco de tensión el aire.

"Puedes seguirme el ritmo, ¿Verdad?"

"No me subestimes Minato" Respondió esta juguetonamente.

"Pues vamos allá" Así la pareja fue corriendo para socorrer a sus hijos que estaban en peligro de unos villanos sin corazón. Pues se llevarían una gran sorpresa...

.

...

* * *

...

.

Así estaban los Akatsuki, siguiendo a los rubios desde la distancia. Naruto estaba triste, aunque no lo reflejaba en su expresión facial; aunque el hecho de asesinar a sus hermanos «era algo bueno», no podía imaginarse la sorpresa de ellos al ver a su hermano, que maltrataron en el pasado vivo y coleando, preparado para asesinarlos en cualquier momento. Naruto se sentía confuso, el espero este día y creía estar preparado pero en realidad no y lo descubrió ahora.

" _Daba igual_ " pensó para sus adentros y intentar relajar su mente claramente confundida. Luego lidiará con sus emociones en privado.

Este crisis emocional le resultaba en un dolor de cabeza, después hablaría con un cierto enmascarado.

"Oye, Itachi-san, Naruto-chan, ya se detuvieron en ese hotel" Dijo Kisame al ver los rubios entrando en un edificio de dos plantas, aunque el edificio en su mayor medida era pequeño.

"Debemos de apresurarnos" Dijo Itachi con su semblante serio. "De seguro nuestra pequeña pelea causó conmoción, la conmoción se define en que es casi seguro que el Hokage sepa de nuestro objetivo. A el hokage no le gustará saber que buscamos atrapar a sus hijos, y lo más probable es que este en camino hacia acá en este preciso momento, también es factible que la ex-jinchuriki del Kyubi este con el ya que también es la madre de sus hijos".

Itachi prosiguió al ver las caras pensativas de Naruto y Kisame "Así por lo tanto, enfrentaremos un Sannin, un Hokage y una Ex-Jinchuriki conocida por sus cadenas de chakra..." Pero agrego al final "Ese sería el peor de las situaciones, por lo tanto si llegaran ellos 2 alertarán al Sannin, en lo cual sería complicado pelear con ellos tres al mismo tiempo".

Naruto intervino "Entonces apurémonos".

"No se confíen, son jinchurikis del Kyubi y no sabemos del dominio de su bijuu. No deben ser tomados a la ligera" Hizo un énfasis especial en esa frase.

"Pues vayamos el tiempo es oro" Dijo Kisame al ver que el tiempo no estaba de su parte.

Así el trio se adentro al edificio donde estarían los rubios, ellos sabían que estaban en el segundo piso al instante gracias a la habilidad sensora de Naruto. Subirian las escaleras para ir al cuarto donde estaban ellos. Puerta por puerta pasaban y Naruto no podía evitar pensar que sus hermanos estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"Es aquí" Dijo Naruto indicando en donde estaban sus hermanos. Los tres se detuvieron en seco en la puerta; así permanecieron unos segundos al frente de sus hermanos.

La mano del rubio se acercó a tocar la puerta, llamó a la puerta esperando que abriera. Los pocos segundos que demoraban, dejo a Naruto pensar ¿Cuál sería su reacción al ver a su hermano vivo?, ¿Después de eso, que dirían al ver que su hermano los quiere secuestrar para que luego mueran en agonía?.

La puerta finalmente se abrió completamente por parte de los rubios, los rubios se quedaron mirando al pelirrojo con una sonrisa desdichada que tenían enfrente, con los dos adultos detras.

Sus ojos azules cielo conectaron directamente en los ojos violeta del pelirrojo.

Antes de que los rubios pudieran articular una palabra debido al impacto de ver a su hermano de nuevo, este dijo:

"Oni-san, One-san cuanto tiempo..."

...

.

* * *

.

...

"MINATO-SENSEI" Gritó despertando dándose cuenta que estaba en una cama, giró la cabeza viendo paredes blancas, se fijó el hecho de que su cómoda cama en realidad era una camilla... Y se encontraba en el hospital.

Volvió a girar la cabeza pero esta vez al lado contrario, su mirada estaba nublada pero si no le engañaba su único ojo disponible, los que estaban encima de las otras camillas eran sus compañeros de batalla, por lo visto inconscientes al igual que el hace unos momentos.

Y ahora se fijo en si mismo, tenia un brazo llesado por la rotura de su brazo y todo su cuerpo se encontraba entumecido.

Fue cuando recordó el temible uzumaki que le ocasionó esto. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda; el hijo de su sensei pudo matarlos en varias ocasiones, pero no lo hizo y eso le daba más temor.

" _¡Tengo avisarle a Minato-sensei!_ " recordó. Pues él tenía que informarle a su Sensei de que su hijo perdido estaba en la aldea, y aun peor que estaba con unos ninjas tan despreciables, y buscaba a sus hermanos.

El con sumo cuidado se levantó para avisarle de la amenaza al Hokage, pero no pudo, sus huesos estaban tan débiles que no se podía mantener en pie. Se sentó en la camilla frustrado, necesitaba ayuda de alguien para ir a la oficina del Hokage, y él sabía que si le pedía ayuda a alguien se la iban a negar por su estado tan deplorable y probablemente le mandarían a acostar.

¿Pero cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente?, pues por lo que el sabía podía haber estado en el hospital por unas cuantas horas... O unos cuantos días. por la luz residual que se filtraba en las ventanas, seguía siendo de Mañana. Lo que él sabía es cada minuto contaba y ellos ya estaban en camino hacia los hijos de su Sensei.

Estaba pensando en que hacer el peliplateado, cuando la puerta se abrió para mala suerte del Hatake; suspiro de alivio cuando se encontró unos de sus estudiantes, el hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi. Se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha de piel clara que tiene ojos y pelo negro oscuro a la altura de la barbilla. Su cabello es de punta en la espalda, llevaba una remera azul, de manga corta con cuello alto y el Abanico, símbolo de los Uchihas, en la espalda.

"Kakashi, ¿Cómo llegaste a aquí? ¿Cómo llegaron ellos acá?" Pregunto confundido al ver a Kakashi en un estado tan deporable y los Senseis de otros equipos inconscientes.

"Pues ya sabes... Cosas de la vida" Kakashi estaba nervioso, y no es por nada, el estaba consciente del odio de Sasuke hacía Itachi su hermano mayor. No le podía decir que había llegado al hospital técnicamente por este o si sería muy problematico.

Sasuke estaba molesto "Kakashi, ¿Quien te hizo eso...?" Pregunto este esperando una respuesta honesta.

Kakashi suspiró, el sabía que tarde o temprano lo iba a saber toda la aldea, aunque obviara algunos detalles de la Historia, después de todo iba a necesitar su ayuda para llegar donde el Hokage, y si no calmaba sus ansias de conocimiento dudaba de que lo socorriera.

"Sasuke... Siéntate" Dijo con falsa calma el Hatake, pues cada segundo contaba.

Ya el Uchiha sentado, Kakashi se puso un poco pálido, tenía que medir sus palabras, para que no se le escapara nada de su hermano...

"Sasuke, encontramos a Akatsuki. Akatsuki es una organización malvada que busca los bijuus para unos fines desconocidos, específicamente ahora buscan el Kyubi; y los jinchurikis de estos son Menma y Naruko como sabrás... Hubo un encuentro en la mañana con ellos, además los 3 miembros son tan fuertes como malvados y ruines. Ellos nos hicieron... pues esto" Dijo dando alusión a su brazo roto y el estado de sus colegas

" _¿Akatsuki?"_ No sabía porque pero ese nombre le sonaba horriblemente

"En fin, uno de ellos es horriblemente fuerte, en realidad nos venció a los 3 en un mano a mano y nos pudo asesinar pero no los hizo y eso me perturba más. El punto es que el se apellida Uzumaki, igual que Menma, Naruko y Kushina-san... eso porque él es su hermano, Naruto".

"Ahora ellos van en camino a un pueblo al norte"

Sasuke se quedó atonito, ¿Como era posible que tuvieran un hermano? y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué hacía con esos tipos que buscaban asesinar a sus consanguineos? ¡Si el era su hermano!.

"Yo me hice la misma pregunta" Exclamó Kakashi, adivinando la cuestiones que se planteaba el Uchiha

"Basicamente no sabemos porque tomó el camino de la oscuridad, pero algo sí sabemos es que va a ser todo lo posible para conseguir a sus hermanos" Frente a la mirada apenada de Kakashi se formó una de leve angustia.

"Pueden que me hayan salvado, pero sus padres no saben a que se enfrentan, _y a quien se enfrentan_ " Pensó en su mente al final.

"Por lo tanto, necesito tu ayuda para explicar este dato de suma importancia al Hokage, padre de Menma y Naruko"

"¡Vamos si no nos damos prisa será muy tarde!" Dijo. Sasuke agarró del hombro a Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba consciente de que Sasuke era muy frío, hasta tal punto de que no le importaba lo que le pasaran a los demás. El hecho de que Sasuke se preocupara por sus amigos era motivo para que Kakashi estuviera feliz.

Ademas el pelinegro no deseaba que sus rivales-amigos fueran atrapados por su hermano loco, ellos eran tal vez su únicos amigos en toda la aldea.

"¿Qué esperas Kakashi?" Pregunto el pelinegro, con impaciencia y temor.

"Gracias Sasuke".

Así Sasuke levantaría a su maestro, con un poco de esfuerzo y cooperación del peligris lograrían levantarlo. Ambos salieron lanzados a la ventana, para salir del hospital. Sasuke iba con Kakashi en su hombro; se dirigía hacia el centro de la aldea, donde estaba su Sensei.

Ambos iban saltando en el techo de edificio tras edificio. Sasuke estaba pensativo y tenía una cuestión que lo molestaba.

"Kakashi, si ese tal Naruto esta buscando a sus hermanos ¿Quienes son los que le acompañan? ya que mencionaste tres personas". Algo Kakashi le ocultaba y Sasuke estaba determinado a descubrirlo.

"Sasuke, no deberías preocuparte por eso ahora..." Kakashi estaba nervioso, y no es por nada. ¿Qué dirías al enterarte del qué el provocante de todas tus penurias estaba hace unos momentos en tu hogar?. Kakashi maldecía a Itachi Uchiha, simplemente porque dejo un hueco en el corazón de Sasuke que nadie podría sanar.

Este hecho le recordaba cosas trágicas de su pasado. Donde su amiga Rin Nohara había muerto a manos de la guerra. Y su compañero Obito Uchiha, con sus ultimas fuerzas le regalo el ojo que copia, el sharingan.

"¿¡Porque no me quiere decir Kakashi!?" Gritó Sasuke, interrumpiendo a Kakashi de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se detuvo, deteniendo a Kakashi con el. Y es que Sasuke tenia una leve sospecha de le ocultaba su sensei.

Kakashi no respondió. "El esta ahí, ¿verdad?" Susurro Sasuke con la mirada oscurecida,

No obtuvo una respuesta y es que el silencio del peligris lo decía todo.

"¿Uchiha Itachi, esta buscando a Menma y Naruko?" Pregunto para saber la verdadera respuesta. En el fondo de su corazón deseaba que no fuera así.

"Si" Solo se digno a decir esa monosílaba. La reacción del Uchiha no se hizo de esperar.

"Adiós, Kakashi" Empujo al herido shinobi, como estaban encima del techo el empujón provocó que cayera al suelo. Específicamente en un callejón donde fue a parar a un contenedor de basura.

Kakashi observaba desde abajo, tirado en el contenedor la mirada de ira de Sasuke.

"¡Espera Sasuke!" Imploro este, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el ya se había ido, de seguro hacía su sanguinario hermano...

"Sasuke estas cometiendo un error..." Dijo en voz baja, ya resignado dandose cuenta de su desdichada situación...

Sasuke iba hacía fuera de la aldea, el iba a enfrentar a su hermano, iba a vengar su clan como último Uchiha.

No obstante no se arrepentía de dejar tirado a su maestro herido; el ya no pensaba racionalmente.

No iba a dejar que su hermano acabará con la única familia que tenía, el iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para evitarlo.

Por lo tanto debía de apurarse si no tal vez sería muy tarde. Hoy su hermano pagará por todo el dolor que ha causado.

...

.

* * *

.

...

"¿Como están?" Preguntó un pelirrojo sonriéndole con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿!Naruto¡?" Gritaron a la misma vez los rubios.

"¿Na-Na-Naruto eres tú?" Pregunto una pálida rubia del miedo, al ver a su hermano desaparecido. Su hermano Menma estaba igual.

Prácticamente era como su hermano Menma, solo que más pálido, pelo pelirrojo profundo y unos ojos violeta.

"¿Qué pasa? es casi como si hubieran visto un fantasma" Preguntó con una sonrisa carga de malicia y burla al ver el asombro de sus consanguinidad.

Empezaron a temblar "Onii-san por favor perdónanos, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos en ese momento" esta vez habló Menma.

"Se que por nuestra culpa te fuiste hace tantos años" Reconoció con aparente arrepentimiento.

"Oh, descuiden los perdono..." Dijo Naruto, algo en su chakra empezaba a cambiar.

"Les perdonaré que gracias a su culpa, los aldeanos de esa asquerosa aldea casi me matan".

"Les perdonaré que por su culpa Otô-san y Okaa-san nunca me prestaron atención,".

" **También** **l** **es perdonaré que gracias a ustedes mi vida fue un maldito infierno** ". Finalizó. Mostrando con un instinto asesino que hasta hacía hacer poner nervioso a Kisame.

" **Ustedes me han hecho tanto daño...** " Rio de manera desganada.

"Quisiera devolver el favor, pero ya olvide la venganza".

El chakra de Naruto dejó de aumentar, para volver a su curso normal.

Naruto estaba hablando con la verdad "Cuando yo era un simple niño triste, mi mayor deseo era alguien que pudiera llamar familia. En ese entonces tenía esperanzas de que algun dia me iba encontrar a alguien, al final la encontré. Pero nunca voy a olvidar esos días solitarios en lo cual quería venganza, venganza por todo lo que sufría ese inocente niño...".

"Ahora entre tanto sufrimiento, ahora me doy cuenta que la venganza no tiene sentido. La única cosa que quiero es que ningún alma inocente pase por lo que pasó ese niño".

"Yo solo quiero un mundo libres de engaños, traiciones y dolor"

"Porque cuando aprendes a amar debes asumir el riesgo de odiar, porque cuanto mas vives más te vas dando cuenta de que la vida está llena de dolor, vacío y sufrimiento".

Ambos empezaron a mostrar lagrimas en sus morenos rostros. Naruto sin embargo después de todo, no quería que sus hermanos lloraron por algo ocasionado por el.

"Yo los quiero igual" Respondió perdonandolos con una sonrisa en el rostro sincera, con una bondad indigna de un Akatsuki.

"Oh, Onii-san, gracias" Decia entre lagrimas la rubia, feliz de que su hermano le diera el perdón aún por lo que habian hecho.

Algo inesperado para el pelirrojo pálido pasó, fue que su hermana se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Naruto no supo cómo reaccionar.

Solo alguien en su corta vida había hecho contacto de esta forma tan agradable, y ese era el enmascarado que lo rescato de su niñez. Algo curioso es que este era el segundo abrazo de su vida.

Él levantó sus mano con timidez y las puso en la espalda de su hermana, por un momento se olvidó de todo gracias al contacto de su hermana, de su objetivo, de la paz que tenía que conseguir; Naruto quería que ese abrazo durara para siempre.

La persona que la había tratado tan mal en el pasado ahí estaba, abrazandolo.

Lagrimas habían brotado de sus ojos, a consiguiente recordo su objetivo: Tenía que extraerle la bestia que yacia en su estomago.

Sus ojos violetas cambiaron a unos morados totalmente con anillos, Naruto había activado el rinnengan sin que lo hubiera notado su hermana. Pero Menma si.

"¡Naruko cuidado!" Simplemente gritó por instinto al ver a su hermano con unos ojos raros.

"¿Que paso Onii-san?" Volteo con inocencia a ver a su hermano rubio con miedo detrás de ella, para volver a voltear y encontrar a su otro hermano con una cara ensombrecida.

"Lo siento Naruko..." Aun abrazados, su mano izquierda toco el abdomen de su consanguínea, encontrando el sello del kyubi, el cual era un circulo de fuinjutsu. Gracias a sus conocimientos de fuinjutsu pudo girar a la izquierda la circunferencia aflojando un poco el sello.

Si el sello ya estaba más debil, ya podía extraer chakra del Kyubi. Su mano agarró un chakra burbujeante, viscoso y rojo.

Solo se oían quejidos de dolor y sufrimiento, cada quejido desgarraba el alma de Naruto en varios trozos.

Sinceramente deseaba no hacer esto, no queria seguir escuchando los gritos de dolor de la Uzumaki; se sentia una basura, una basura que no merecía el amor de su hermana. Desde muy chico sabia que tenia que hacer esto tarde o temprano, incluso no le tomaba importancia, pero ahora veía que esto no fue como se lo imagino.

"¡Detente maldito!" Grito desesperado Menma, el cual veía como a la barriga de su hermana le sacaban varias cantidades de chakra espeso y rojo.

Naruto solo lo miro con unos ojos llenos de tristeza, " _Shinra tensei_ " lo empujó varios metros en la misma habitación sin aparentes heridas.

"Kisame, Itachi-senpai encarguense" Los adulto que habían pasado a un segundo plano, se posicionaron en medio de tal forma que no pudiera pasar si no era a traves de ellos.

"¡Al fin! un poco de acción" Libero el tiburon extasiado por luchar contra el chakra de bijuu que le iba a encantar a su espada.

Por su parte Itachi estaba un poco nervioso (Aunque no lo mostrara), esta situación sería muy dificil de remediar.

Utilizó un genjutsu del sharingan para mantenerlo cautivo. Luego utilizo un genjutsu mas fuerte para desmayarlo.

"Onii-san detente.. Por favor..." Suplicaba ello absorta en su dolor.

De repente un destello amarillo entró por la ventana y se dirigía al rubio, intento anticiparse pero lo tomo por sorpresa. Solo se dio cuenta cuando alguien le dio un gran bola de chakra comprimido y rotatorio de lleno en la cabeza.

"Odama Rasengan" fueron las palabras que escuchó antes de caer desvalido.

Toda la habitacion se habia llenado de humo, y los akatsuki y las personas desconocidas salieron fuera del edificio que estaba en su mayoría destruido.

"Ah, eso me dolió... Minato Namikaze" Dijo un pelirrojo con rinnengan aún activado. Su capa de Akatsuki se había rasgado.

El sabia que con su rinnengan activado era irreconocible para su padre.

Aún con humo residual, Minato no podia apreciar muy bien a los miembros de Akatsuki. Con su velocidad guardó a sus 2 hijos lejos de las garras de esos desalmados. _Pero no a todos sus hijos_.

Totalmente el humo se había disipado. Minato y Jiraiya el sannin con cara seria. Y su esposa al lado de ellos con sus hijos en brazos.

"Kushina-chan será mejor que te vayas con Menma y Naruko" Aconsejo el Sannin, estos tipos no iban a ser fáciles de vencer...

"Pero..." Intentó protestar sin embargo su marido la corto.

"Kushina, por favor... Hazlo por lo niños".

Kushina se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente "No llegues tarde a casa".

"Lo haré" Ya su esposa se habia ido, y no tenia miedo en que su familia saliera lastimada. Podía pelear sin preocupaciones.

Ahora se tenía que dedicar a observar a sus enemigos.

"El pelo negro es Uchiha Itachi, maestro en genjutsu. Ser desalmado, mato a toda su familia por poder. No mires directamente en su sharingan o podría acabar ahí". Le espeto el maestro a su alumno.

"Entendido" Asintio Minato en tono de aprobacion.

"El segundo es Kisame Hoshigaki, maestro del suiton". Explicó Jiraiya. Señaló su espada "Esa espada que ves ahi se llama Samehada, tiene la particularidad de robar chakra, cuidado con ella. Samehada la consiguió matando a traicion a su antiguo portador que era su maestro"

"El pelirrojo es... ¿quien es el?"

"¿Y esos ojos? ¿No es acaso el doujutsu legendario del sabio de los 6 caminos?" Preguntó sorprendido el Hokage al encontrarse con una leyenda.

"Ese es el rinnengan..." Afirmó sorprendido "¿Nagato?" Exclamó el Sannin hablando con el pelirrojo. ¿Ese no era su aprendiz de hace tantos años?

"No poseo informacion de quien es ese tal Nagato".

"¿Entonces quién eres?" Pregunto el Hokage.

...

.

* * *

 **Naruto Soundtrack - The Flying Light**

* * *

.

...

"Yo soy el que traerá paz a este mundo". Respondió con una la palma de una mano apuntando los " _Shinra Tensei_

Un empujón de aire comprimido no visible avanzaba para acabar con ellos. Minato tocó al Sannin en el hombro para teletransportarse fuera del rango de ataque.

El ataque había seguido su curso y había sacado varios árboles de raíz, y una casa de un pueblerino.

" _¡Que ataque tan mortífero!_ " Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, si ese ataque les daba probablemente estén acabados.

Itachi había dado un paso al frente, cerró sus ojos para volver a abrirlos y activar el Mangekyo sharingan, El legado Uchiha estaba poniendose en accion, el caleidoscopio giraba peligrosamente.

Kisame dejaba su relucir su espada tiburón. La espada Samehada estaba totalmente ansiosa de absorber delicioso chakra.

"Tenemos ventaja, somos 3 contra 2" Exclamó el espadachín, la afirmación iba dirigida a sus compañeros.

"Igual no se confíen, aunque tengamos ventaja luchamos contra un Sannin y el Hokage". Itachi estaba sereno, pero esta batalla le preocupaba mucho.

"Esta batalla no sera nada facil..." Dijo Itachi haciendo posiciones de mano lanzando una bola de fuego " _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu "_

La bola de fuego iba dirigida hacia el maestro y alumno. Minato la esquivo simplemente lanzando un kunai a otro lado apareciendo ahí.

Jiraiya solo se cubrió con su melena blanca y la bola de fuego siguio su curso impactando en la defensa de cabello. Naruto no dudo ningun momento en ir tras el Sannin con un receptor de chakra en la mano.

Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, Naruto comenzó una fugaz batalla de taijutsu con el peliblanco, el cual aunque no tuviera ventaja le resistía todos los ataques.

Kisame vio la situacion y se lanzo a ayudar al pelirrojo con su Samehada; ambos tenian una perfecta coordinacion y no le dejaba opotunidad al pobre ermitaño que se veia opacado por todos los ataques en conjunto.

Minato vio la situacion de su Sensei y gracias a su velocidad aparecio en medio de los Akatsukis con dos rasengan en cada mano " _Odama Rasengan_ "

Kisame apenas logró bloquearlo con su espada, su espada se había tragado todo el chakra del ataque. " _Ningendo_ " Naruto había activado unos de sus poderes que consistía en robar chakra.

Ambos tomaron distancia de los contendientes.

"Así que él puede absorber chakra" Algo de ese pelirrojo le parecía familiar, sin embargo no sabía lo que le recordaba.

"Que ataque tan débil... ¿¡Eh Hokage!?" Se burló el Uzumaki, sinceramente aunque fuera su papá y le diera un poco de tristeza por este hecho, esta batalla era a su parecer muy divertida.

Minato no titubeó por este comentario, lanzo un kunai a la posición del pelirrojo teletransportandose, que lo esperaba con un cañon metalico apuntando directamente en su cara " _Shurado_ " Minato se teletransporto a la espalda de este con un kunai en mano. Naruto estaba listo y sin voltearse, de su parte posterior salieron otros cañones de su piel.

" _Maldición_ " pensó esquivando cada láser que se formaba de nuevo en el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Simplemente no le podía dar porque los cañones de chakra le protegían.

Naruto alzó los dos brazos " _Shinra tensei_ " El empujón expulsó todo en un grado de 360 grados.

Minato no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue repelido varios metros, el ataque lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Jiraiya lo intercepto en el aire, sin duda alguno el pelirrojo era muy peligroso.

"Cuidado Minato, algo de él me da mala espina" Advirtió con el semblante serio, Minato asintió igual que el.

Ahora el momento de actuar del Uchiha llegó, empezaba a hacer posiciones de mano.

" _Katon: Karyuu Endan_" De su boca salía una llamarada que fue a parar a los dos enemigos.

"¿Eso es todo?" Pregunto fanfarrona mente el Sannin, mientras decía eso hacía sellos de mano.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi" Un gran muro de tierra había emergido del suelo, bloqueando y apagando la llamarada.

"Se ha acabado" Un segundo Itachi había aparecido detrás de él con un kunai en su espalda.

El Sannin no pudo notar cuando el clon se había movido a su retaguardia, solo sabía que si hacía un movimiento estaba acabado.

"¿Podemos negociarlo?" Pregunto inutilmente, en un claro intento de salir de esa situación tan comprometida.

"Claro. Retirense y no llegaremos a peor" Respondió sosegado intentado acabar el conflicto. Aunque claro, por lo que habían hecho dudara que eso pasara.

Para la sorpresa del Sannin, el Uchiha no se veía reacio a negociar. Sin embargo lo que pedía era imposible de realizar.

"Disculpa, pero eso no puede pasar"

"Ya veo..."

Contestó, entonces procedió a apuñalar al Sannin.

Sin embargo no lo logró ya que un Hokage molesto le estampo un rasengan en toda la cara.

" _Rasengan_ " Creyendo que ya había derrotado a un Uchiha, este empezó a dividirse en cuervos negros.

Los cuervos se dirigieron arriba de ellos, uniéndose y formando el rostro del Uchiha.

"Las personas viven sus vidas siguiendo lo que ellos aceptan como correcto y cierto. Así es como las personas definen la realidad. Pero, ¿Qué significa ser correcto o cierto? Son meramente conceptos vagos. Su realidad puede ser todo un espejismo. ¿Podemos considerar que ellos viven en su propio mundo, formado por sus creencias?"

Ambos estaban confundidos, no tenían idea a lo que se refería.

"Los conceptos de moralidad y nobleza son distintos conforme a la percepción de cada ser. Esto significa que no hay ningún ideal correcto en el cual creer. Recuerda eso Hokage" Recalco esto último.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Demando saber el rubio desconcertado. ¿A qué se intentaba dar a entender?.

Pues una simple mirada que cambió el rubio con el Uchiha logró darse cuenta de que había estado en un Genjutsu.

Al parecer por una razón u otra el pelinegro había cancelado su Genjutsu. En lo cual ellos no se percataron de que estaban en uno.

"Al parecer lograron liberarse de tu técnica ilusoria, Itachi-senpai" Dijo Naruto en un claro intento de molestar a su senpai.

El Uchiha no le tomo importancia al comentario del pelirrojo. El mismo había cancelado su genjutsu por su propia voluntad.

"Oigan ustedes dos, ¿Podemos hacer la formación A?" Fue Kisame el que habló, pidiendo hacer la formación de batalla del equipo.

"La formación A es muy efectiva" Afirmó el pelinegro.

"¿Crees seguirme Kisame?" Pregunto Naruto juguetonamente.

"Recordaba cuando eras un mocoso" Dijo Kisame melancólico, mientras se ponia en posicion de combate.

"Ahora sí viene lo bárbaro"

Kisame y Naruto fueron con una velocidad bestial con dirección hacia los maestros y alumnos.

El espadachín fue a remeter contra el Sannin, el cual estaba totalmente listo para enfrentar sus frenéticos ataques.

Kisame luchaba de igual a igual contra el sabio sapo. Naruto observo la situación y fue para ayudarlo.

Naruto dio un salto largo para clavarle uno de sus receptores negros al Sannin, siendo interrumpido en el aire por su padre.

Los cuales comenzaron una batalla en el aire sin ningún tipo de piedad; Naruto iba con intenciones de matar igual que su progenitor.

Una gran pelea estaba siendo llevada a cabo en el aire, donde el pelirrojo gracias a su doujutsu podía bloquear cualquier ataque dirigido a el.

Minato le aventó unos de sus kunai especiales a Naruto, el cual lo bloqueo con un simple shinra tensei. En ese kunai repelido apareció un Hokage con otro kunai dispuesto a degollar el cuello del Uzumaki.

El esperándolo bloqueo el kunai con un receptor, el choque provocó chispas.

La mirada de furia del rubio se veía opacada por la indiferencia del pelirrojo.

Minato sabia que tenia que acabar ese duelo pronto para ayudar a su Sensei. "Toma esto, _Odama Rasengan_ ".

Naruto que estaba listo para utilizar un shinra tensei para repelerlo, fue ayudado por el pelinegro el cual sin casi esfuerzo se metió en la trayectoria del rasengan recibiendo de lleno, sin embargo fue reemplazado por cuervos.

Ambos se alejaron del Hokage unos cuantos metros.

"¡Kisame vamos!" Grito un Uchiha.

Kisame el cual seguía teniendo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el Sannin se alejo de este volviéndose a encontrar con sus compañeros.

"¡A ver si pueden con esto!" Empezó hacer una cantidad grande de sellos "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha" Una gran ola se empezaba a formar en el suelo.

"Ahora es mi turno..." Dijo Itachi abriendo unos de sus ojos haciendo que de su pupila derramara sangre sobre su mejilla " _Amaterasu_ " Unas llamas negras se habían combinado con la gran masa de agua que estaba formando el Hochigaki. (Algo raro ya que el agua y el fuego son enemigos naturales).

"Yo agregare algo nuevo" Afirmó Naruto, en su mano empezaba a formar chakra de elemento rayo. " _Chidori_ "

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos por que el pelirrojo había dominado esa técnica.

"No es posible, ¿Cómo pudo dominar la técnica propia de Kakachi-san?" Preguntó un consternado Jiraiya, su alumno estaba en la misma condición que el.

Itachi estaba sorprendido, pero ya se lo esperaba. ¡Después de todo su Uzumaki favorito era un prodigio!

"Muy bien Naruto, haz tu magia" Dijo un tiburón entusiasmado.

"Esta técnica no la he dominado muy bien, pero para algo servirá" Dijo un confiado Naruto, ya que en su mano derecha tenía tanto chakra raiton acumulado que se hacía visible. Entonces procedió a meter su brazo derecho en la masa de agua combinada con el amaterasu del Uchiha, su chidori hizo que el agua empezara a tomar una coloración azul marino oscuro. Se podía apreciar que el ataque había hecho que el agua fuera electrificada.

Entonces Kisame procedió a liberar la gran cantidad de agua con dirección al sensei y alumno.

Minato empezó a sudar frío, y es que el peliblanco estaba en la misma condición que el.

Y es el ataque era tan grande y mortífero que al mínimo contacto se iba a morir de una horrible forma, eso no era lo que le preocupaba ya que siempre podía esquivarlo y llevarse a su sensei con el. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba es que aunque esquivara el ataque, la gigantesca ola seguiría su curso... Y a juzgar por su tamaños iba arrasar con medio pueblo a la vez que con gente inocente.

Y Minato al fin lo comprendió, habían hecho eso de tal forma que si no lo reciben ellos lo recibirán las personas inocentes que nada tenían que ver con eso.

Jiraiya entendia la situacion, asi su única opción era recibir directamente el ataque. Intentar en la medida de lo posible bloquearlo.

Una cambio de miradas con su alumno bastó para ponerse de acuerdo.

El ataque seguía su curso y Minato tuvo una idea: ¿Y si utilizaba su _Hiraishin: Dōrai _capaz de enviar a otro lado la bijuudama del kyubi?

Pero para eso tenerla quieta un momento y su sensei iba a ayudarle.

Minato exclamó "Sensei necesito que mantengas quieto el agua para que yo la mande lejos con mi _Hiraishin: Dōrai_ "

Jiraiya estaba determinado a hacerlo. Jiraiya se mordió el dedo y toco el suelo con este " _kuchiyose no jutsu_ "

Apareció un sapo de un gran tamaño que poseía un Sasumata y un escudo que porta en su espalda. La piel de este sapo es de color rojo y también tiene unas líneas negras alrededor de su cuerpo. Este guerrero tiene unas cejas que se levantan hacia arriba como si fueran unos cuernos.

"Hola soy torpe" Saludo el pesimista sapo.

"Gamaken no hay tiempo, necesito que con tu escudo por unos momentos bloques esa ola que viene desde ahí" Pidió jiraiya apresuradamente.

"Muy bien, pero no esperes mucho de mi, porque como sabras soy torpe" Dijo un desmoralizado sapo.

Sacó su escudo de su espalda y bloqueaba con dirección a la ola, jiraiya y Minato se subieron encima de él.

"¿Preparado Gamaken-san?" Pregunto el Hokage.

"Si..." En su mente se decía que no.

"¡Ahí viene!" La ola al fin había llegado con una gran fuerza, como el agua estaba electrificada hizo que el sapo recibiera algunas chispas ya que su escudo era de metal.

Su escudo mantenía a raya el agua a alta temperaturas, pero no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

"¡Minato apurate!" Pidieron un sabio y sapo al mismo tiempo.

"¡Listo! ¡Gamaken-san sal de ahí!" El sapo saltó de ahí, haciendo que el agua entrara en un portal, el portal se la llevaba lejos de ahí.

"Gracias Gamaken-san" Dijo el peliblanco, viendo que el sapo estaba herido y tenía una pata quemada.

"Lo hice aunque sea torpe" Exclamó desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Aplausos lentos pero sarcásticos se escuchaban de fondo. "Excelente manera de evitarlo... Oto-san". Las palabras venían de un pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlesca.

Minato estaba confundido, si había oído bien ese chico lo había llamado Oto-san , si observaba ese chico se parecía a su antiguo hijo, pero no podía ser su Naruto. El nunca hubiera atacado a su papá, además tenía ese doujutsu raro en los ojos.

"No me reconoces ¿Aun después de tantos años?" Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a sus ojos y los cambiaba a unos violeta, como eran naturalmente.

Minato se quedo en shock, su hijo, su hijo que buscado por tantos años. Ahí estaba en una lucha a muerte con él. El desgraciado que hacía sufrir a su tesoro era su propio hermano.

"Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Papá" Dijo con una sonrisa cargada de malicia y una mirada llena de odio.

"¿¡Naruto!?"

.

...

* * *

...

.

 **Y hasta aquí :P**

 **En el siguiente respondo los coments :)**

 **Tengo planeado que llegue Sasuke en medio de la pelea.**

 **Y desearle a todos un beso en la nalga izquierda.**


End file.
